JUNTOS Y FELICES
by Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Formar o crear una gran amistad durante años y que esta acabe como un gran amor y que todo este amor se materialice en la creación de una nueva vida. Porque esto es lo que le pasa a nuestros magos Natsu y Lucy. Con solo llevando un año de relación algo cambiara. Y no solo ellos si no los demás del gremio, descubrirán sus sentimientos… disfrútenlo. Posible Lemon y Lime
1. Capitulo 1: Pequeños síntomas

_**Hi minna…! Regrese con la que será una nueva historia…! XD**_

_**Aunque soy nueva escribiendo este género, me esforzare para escribirlo… ^^**_

_**Esta historia va dedicada a mis amigos de Gremio: Fairy Tail (en especial para el que me lo pido) onichan Matias °w°**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama, si fueran míos, ya todos se hubieran casado y tuvieran hijos XD**_

* * *

Aquella vez fue la que cambio nuestra vida para siempre. Aun recuerdo ese día...

Nosotros regresábamos de una misión que nos mantuvo dos semanas fuera del gremio. Nos teníamos que enfrentar a un gremio oscuro, debo decir que no fue fácil derrotarlos, porque como ya sabes, tú me tenías que rescatar.

Yo me sentía cansada, mi cuerpo me pesaba e íbamos a paso lento por mi culpa. Ahi íbamos los tres como en los viejos tiempos, Happy, tú y yo. Aunque esta vez era un sentimiento algo raro, pues me agarrabas de la mano.

Nosotros apenas teníamos un año de haber empezado a salir como pareja. Aunque todavía éramos unos tontos en estos temas, a ti no te importaba.

Regresando a ese día, nos dirigíamos al gremio, pues teníamos que avisar que habíamos llegado con bien y que la misión fue todo un éxito.

Como siempre abrías las puertas y gritaste:

-¡Hemos regresado!

Nuestros amigos que estaban ahi, nos saludaron inmediatamente, tu les respondías con tu típica sonrisa. Pasamos directamente con Mira.

-Ara chicos tardaron en llegar tenían problemas

-Un poco Mira-san pero terminamos con bien.

Le comentaba mientras alzaba mi pulgar. Ella solamente se rio. Inmediatamente pedimos de comer, Happy comió demasiados peces y de Natsu ni se diga el comió como quiso y yo...

-Mira-san otro plato por favor

-Ara Lucy-san ya es el cuarto que pides

En ese momento me quede toda roja por ese comentario, tenía mucha hambre y no sabía por qué. Mira-san se dio cuenta y me volvió a sonreír, inmediatamente sentí la mirada de los demás.

Debo admitirlo fue algo vergonzoso. Al terminar de comer nos quedamos un poco más, tu como siempre peleabas con Gray y aun sigo pensando si no se cansaran de pelear, y yo como siempre me fui a platicar con las chicas hasta que...

-Lu-chan... estas bien

Levy-san fue la primera que me pregunto, desde hace rato no me sentía bien, me dolía demasiado el estomago. Lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue correr al baño.

Al llegar ahi empecé a vomitar, era raro desde hace tiempo sentía ganas de hacer esto, pero hasta ahora paso.

-Lu-chan estas bien

Escuche como Levy-san estaba del otro lado de la puerta, ella realmente estaba preocupada por lo que me había pasado.

Todo había pasado, me enjuague y salí como si nada del baño. Al abrir la puerta aun seguía Levy-san para esperarme.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé Levy-san desde hace tiempo que me siento así

-Yo creo que es mejor ir a ver a un medico no crees

-Sera mañana estoy cansada y solo quiero ir a mi casa

-Está bien Lu-chan, yo te acompañare

-Gracias

Me sentía aliviada, pues no quería ir con Natsu. Creo me podía sentir incomoda, ya que aun no sabíamos que es lo que tenia.

Despues de ese pequeño "accidente", pensé que era mejor irme a mi casa. Tome mis cosas y como si lo hubiera invocado...

-Lucy deja te acompaño a tu casa, ya está oscureciendo...

-Gracias Natsu

Le bese la mejilla y el quedo sonrojado. Se veía lindo, al ver que lo observaba miro hacia otra parte y camino. "Tsundere" es lo que se me vino a la mente. Me apresure a caminar, ya que me estaba dejando atrás.

Al llegar a su lado le agarre de la mano, no recuerdo bien si era por estar nervioso o que cosa, pero no me quería mirar, eso no me importaba y nunca me importo, con solo estar a su lado me sentía bien.

-Oye Lucy, estas bien

-Porque lo preguntas Natsu...

El me miro, recuerdo que se le veía serio, pero dulce...

-Vi que te paraste demasiado rápido de tu asiento y Levy fue corriendo contigo

Recuerdo que me quede paralizada, deje de caminar y el paro enfrente de mí, se me fue acercando, lo primero que se me pudo ocurrir fue...

-Y bien... me vas a responder

-Me sentí mal porque comí demasiado

Recuerdo que baje mi mirada fijando el piso, de seguro mi cara estaba roja. Sentí que me abrazaste y susurraste…

-_Sabes que me preocupas_

-Perdón, mañana iré al médico con Levy-chan, así que ya no te preocupes

-Está bien

Agarraste mi rostro y me besaste. No me importaba que las personas se nos quedaran viendo. Tú y solo tú me importaba y me seguirá importando

Al separarnos nos fuimos a mi casa, y como siempre te invite a pasar. Entraste corriendo cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, y te enterraste en mi cama.

Empecé a reírme por esa acción, entraba a mi cocina y preparaba algo de té y sacaba las galletas que anterioridad ya tenía preparada y todo lo puse en una bandeja.

Me fui al cuarto con la bandeja y lo puse como siempre en la mesita del centro.

-Lucy... no deberías de comer mucho

-Bueno ya déjame si...

Era algo raro me sentía furiosa, pero al momento de reaccionar...

-Perdón Natsu

-No te preocupes... anda toma té

Platicamos y nos reíamos como siempre de lo que nos pasaba. Recuerdo que te quedaste dormido, como siempre, en mi cama. Y yo como siempre me ponía a escribir, hasta que...

-Otra vez no...

Sip, me había dirigido al baño y empecé a vomitar...

-Tranquila Lucy ya estoy aquí... respira

Me decía Natsu al golpearme ligeramente la espalda. Al terminar me enjuague la boca y empecé a llorar.

-Ya tranquila, deberías de descansar acuérdate que mañana tienes que ir al medico

-Natsu porque me pasa esto

Era chistoso, al no saber que tenia, me ponía a llorar. Al ver que no terminaba de llorar me cargaste y te metiste conmigo a la cama. Me acercaste a tu cuerpo y me susurraste...

_-Descansa..._

_-Gracias..._

Fue lo último que susurre antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, con el calor de tu cuerpo cobijándome como siempre.

La mañana llego rápido, decidí levantarme y alistarme para salir, esa mañana fue la que cambio todo.

Te había escrito una pequeña nota, la deje en la mesa y me salí. A las primeras horas del día, salí para encontrarme con Levy-chan que para mi suerte, ella me estaba esperando a unas calles de mi casa.

-Buenos días Lu-chan...lista?

-Buenos días Levy-chan... sigo nerviosa pero lista

Que podía sentir en ese momento, angustia... tal vez... miedo... probablemente... no sabía lo que me iba a esperar.

Levy-chan se dio cuenta de lo que tenia... hasta que...

-Tranquila estoy contigo

Al llegar al médico, nos hicieron esperar, pues atendía a más pacientes...

-Levy-chan estoy nerviosa...

-Tranquila...

-La señorita Lucy Heartfilia... puede pasar...

Pase al consultorio... y nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio, ahi estaba el medico...

-Bienvenidas señoritas en que les puedo ayudar

No dude mas y le conté lo que me estaba pasando. Como podía describir su cara al momento de contarle... asombro... felicidad... pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo...

-Bien señorita pase aquí le haremos unos estudios.

Pase a ese cuarto y me empezaron a hacer estudios, si antes no estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba peor.

-Gracias señorita... venga la próxima semana le daremos los resultados.

Salimos del consultorio, recuerdo que no solamente estaba preocupada por los resultados... si no estaba pensando en que decirle a Natsu en aquel entonces...

-Lu-chan en que piensas

-Como le diré a Natsu, no tengo los resultados

-Dile la verdad, el te entenderá

-Pero se va a enojar...

-Claro que no, es de Natsu quien hablamos, entenderá que debe esperar

Aunque eso me calmo. Seguía pensando... que es lo que me podía ocurrir...

Y para mi... eso fue una tortura... Con un Natsu curioso y un gremio chismoso, fue una semana larga...

* * *

_**Bien espero que les haya gustado… ^^ nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Sayonara minna-san**_

_**Review…!?**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Noticia

_**Hi minna! ^^perdón por tardar…**_

_**Pero aquí está el capitulo dos… espero que les guste…**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama… si fueran míos ya todos estuvieran casados y tuvieran hijos**_

* * *

Esa fue la semana más larga y más aburrida de todas.

Natsu todo el tiempo estaba...

-Lucy, cuando me dirás los resultados

-Lucy no comas mucho

-Lucy ten cuidado

-Estúpido Gray, porque miraste a mi Lucy...

Y bla bla bla...

No paraba de preguntarme y pelear a cada rato, si que tengo a un dragón celoso.

Y no solo esto era lo que me molestaba, si no los repentinos cambios de humor, que el apetito, que vomitaba...

Todo eso me paso en la semana, recuerdo que ya rogaba porque me dieran los resultados...

Hasta claro que llego ese día...

-Bien señorita Lucy, ya tengo los resultados...

-Y bien que es lo que tengo

La cara del doctor era de... felicidad!?

-Usted está embarazada...

-Es...toy... em...bara...za...da...

Lo había pronunciado como si fuera la palabra más rara del mundo.

-Si es una gran noticia, que acaso no está feliz

-Claro que lo estoy, solo que me sorprendió demasiado

Claro que en ese entonces estaba feliz, estaba emocionada, pero... como lo estaría Natsu...

Al salir del consultorio me puse a caminar por las calles, necesitaba pensar que le iba a decir.

Pensar con claridad, como podíamos tener un hijo o hija cuando ni siquiera nos hemos casado.

Como es que lo cuidaría, como es que lo mantendría pero lo que más me preocupo fue... Natsu lo iba a querer.

Puede ser un idiota infantil, pero un hijo ahora es mucha responsabilidad.

Recuerdo que llegue a las puertas del gremio, de tanto caminar llegue ahi, y sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba adentro.

Podía escuchar que me llamaban pero estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no los escuche hasta que choque con algo o alguien.

-Lucy-san... estas bien

-Si Wendy y tú, estas bien no te lastime

-Estoy bien...

Inmediatamente nos paramos, nos pusimos a reír, hasta que...

-Y bien Lucy ya te dieron los resultados

-Na-Natsu...

A la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos, estaba parado detrás de mí...

-S-Si ya me dieron los resultados... pero en un momento te los digo, d-debo de ir a ver a Levy-chan

Le sonreí y me eche a correr antes de que me interrogara más. Levy-chan era la única persona que por el momento debía de saber.

Corrí a la biblioteca, ya que siempre se mete ahi. Llegue a su lado algo cansada, ella me miro...

-Lu-chan que pasa...

-Te debo de contar algo importante, pero no aquí...

Me imagino que de la forma en la que me encontraba, Levy-chan se debió de dar cuenta.

-Está bien, porque no vamos a mi casa

-Bien

Guardo sus libros y nos salimos rápido del gremio, no quería que Natsu se diera cuenta.

Le agradecía a Gray mentalmente, ya que como siempre empezaron a discutir...

-Estúpido hielito ya me arto tu cara

-Ja! y crees que la tuya no

No tenía idea de que peleaban pero le agradecía que lo mantuviera distraído. Y tanto fue que no se dio cuenta de cuando salimos Levy-chan y yo.

Caminábamos lo más rápido posible, quería contarle cuanto antes de lo que me dijeron en la mañana.

Al llegar a su casa, me ofreció algo de agua, nos fuimos a su sala y ahi empecé a platicarle...

-Y bien Lu-chan... de que es lo que me quieres decir

-B-Bueno, es algo... ammm... como decirlo... con respecto a los resultados del medico

Claro que estaba nerviosa, decirle acerca del tema del... embarazo...

-Ya te dieron los resultados... y bien que paso

-Ammm... bueno... es una noticia como decirla...

-Buena... o mala...

-Ambas...

Me sentía nerviosa, me trababa mucho al hablar y hasta soltaba grandes suspiros.

-Que tienes Lu-chan

-Bueno... yo... estoy embarazada...

Al momento de decirle volteé a ver hacia otra dirección, pensaba que ella iba a estar enojada por decirle. Pero como decirlo, ella de repente me abrazo.

-Estas embarazada... eso fue lo que te dijeron

-Así... es yo... bueno... estoy algo confundida, pensé que tu...

-Iba a estar enojada!?... claro que no... Porque estarlo, ese mismo día que me dijiste investigue un poco, ya me lo esperaba

Nos separamos del abrazo y empezamos a reír, como siempre Levy-chan es atenta en todo.

-Y bien ya se lo dijiste a Natsu

-No... no sé cómo decirle...

-Estas preocupada verdad!?

-Si no se cómo lo tomara, no sé si me querrá despues de todo

-Vamos Natsu es un estúpido infantil, pero siempre es atento a ti, lo tomara bien

-Eso crees!?

-Claro...

Recuerdo que toda la tarde estábamos planeando el cómo decirle a Natsu sobre la noticia, tanto fue que se nos paso el tiempo, que ya casi era de noche.

-Bien mañana le diré

Salía de su casa con una boba sonrisa, un pequeño ser crecía dentro de mi vientre, es lo que pensaba en ese entonces.

Estaba a punto de llorar por la emoción, pero lo que decidí mejor, era controlarme, no quería que me vieran así.

Ya no tenía ganas de ir al gremio, así que preferí ir a mi casa a descansar.

Camine y veía como las parejas con hijos jugaban y comían juntos, me preguntaba si así me iba a ver yo con Natsu y el hijo o hija que tendré.

Reía bobamente y claro las personas que me veían, yo me avergonzaba.

Creo que si tuviéramos un hijo seria un cambio total de rutina diaria.

Decidí mejor regresar a casa, sabía que Natsu iba a estar ahi. Y como si fuera por arte de magia...

-Bienvenida Lucy

Como siempre una cosa peluda llamada Happy, se aventó a mí

-Bienvenida Lucy

Y como claro Happy no puede estar sin Happy.

-Hola chicos, perdón por hacerlos esperar...

-Y bien Lucy que paso con los resultados

-Ammm... bueno...

Como no podía ponerme nerviosa, miraba hacia el techo.

-Ne... Natsu... yo digo que Lucy oculta algo

-Dime la noticia es buena o mala...

-Buena... o no sé cómo es que la veas tú

Tenía que armarme de valor y decirle a Natsu, pero el problema era que el más chismoso de todo el gremio estaba presente.

-Cierto... Charle te está buscando Happy, dice que tiene un gran pescado para ti

-Voy volando... espérame Charle

Claro al mencionar la palabra Charle junto con Pescado, era inútil que Happy se resistiera a ir

-Y bien...

-Bien Natsu no se cómo te tomes esta noticia...

Nerviosa y con mucho pánico es como me encontraba, que pasaría si no le gustara a Natsu es lo que me aterraba.

Tome su mano y lo dirigí a mi vientre, el se había quedado con cara de no entender lo que yo estaba haciendo.

-Natsu... te acuerdas de esa vez en la que estuvimos solos, e hicimos eso...

-Si...

Ambos estábamos sonrojados violentamente, y más al recordar lo que hicimos en aquella vez.

-Bueno... despues de eso... yo empecé a sentir síntomas sobre algo... y bueno... yo...

-Ya dilo de una vez no creo que sea malo

-Yo... estoy embarazada...

El silencio reinaba, estaba segura que Natsu estaba más asustado que yo, ya que había quitado su mano de mi vientre.

-Estas embarazada...

-Si... perdón... si no querías esto... yo... yo...

No pude terminar mis palabras, el se había ido lo mas rápido de mi casa.

Su rostro era de... asustado, de no comprender lo que yo estaba diciendo, de estar confundido. Era una cara que a mí me había preocupado demasiado.

Al ya no verlo mis lágrimas se soltaron...

-Lo sabia... el... no quería...

Empezaba a llorar más fuerte, decidí tumbarme a mi cama y abrazar mi vientre.

Mis lágrimas caían más rápido, lloraba más de seguro.

-Porque... porque...

Era lo que mas repetía, en ese entonces con solo pensar lo que me iba a pasar, lloraba.

Recuerdo que de aquí en adelante las cosas empezaron a cambiar...

Las cosas serian diferentes de ahora en adelante...

* * *

_**Y aquí acaba XD**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews…! Me encantaron…!**_

_**hitomi kinomoto: aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que te guste ^^y gracias por leer**_

_**Gabe Logan: jajaja cómo crees XD… yo creo…**_

_**Darkrius13: TwT gracias por las palabras… me cautivaron… me encantaron… espero que te guste este segundo capítulo ^^ va dedicado a ti este capitulo**_

_**magic ann love: owo y aquí está la continuación ^^espero que te guste XD**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: ^^gracias hermanita… lo voy a seguir…! Gracias ^/^**_

_**Darklangan: /*w*/ idoloooooo! XD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien nos vemos el siguiente capítulo…!**_

_**Sayonara minna-san X3**_

_**Reviews…!?**_


	3. Capitulo 3: No estaba sola

_**Hi minna…! Les traigo otro capítulo más owo**_

_**Perdón por tardar, pero como asisto a la escuela, tengo tarea y trabajos. Así que espero que cada domingo o el lunes subiré nuevo capítulo, si tardo en publicar ya les estaré avisando….**_

_**Y empezamos con el capitulo**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solo tomo sus personajes para escribir, si fueran míos ya todos estuvieran casados y tuvieran hijos.**_

* * *

Fue una noche larga al solo pensar que Natsu nunca quiso esto. Con solo recordar me ponía a llorar.

Debía calmarme, no quería llegar al gremio con los ojos completamente rojos, si me vieran así estaba segura que Mira-san o Erza golpearían a Natsu por hacerme llorar.

No sé qué hora fue pero me dormí, y como lo esperaba la mañana llego lo más rápido que parecía.

Una noche sin que Natsu estuviera a mi lado era completamente feo. Decidí levantarme e ir al gremio.

Me metí a bañar, tenía que tener una buena apariencia, enfrente de todo el gremio y en especial de Natsu.

Salí lo más rápido de mi casa, quería ver a alguien que si era de confiar.

Camine lo mas rápido hacia al gremio, tenía que hablar con alguien, aunque...

Nunca me espere lo que vi. Ahi estaba sonriendo como siempre, como si la noticia de ayer no hubiera sido importante.

Claro que me había dolido demasiado...

-Lu-chan... que sucede

-Natsu...

Había susurrado su nombre, no lo entendía...

-El ha estado feliz desde que ha llego al gremio, tu sabes porque...!?

-Ayer... le dije... salió corriendo creo que al fin se logro liberar de mi

Volvía a llorar hasta que...

-Lucy puedo hablar contigo en privado

El se había acercado, quería correr pero mis piernas no respondieron, me agarro de la muñeca y salimos corriendo.

Durante todo el camino no hablamos, todo esto me ponía incomoda. El lugar al que llegamos fue a donde habitualmente veníamos a pescar.

-Listo así nadie nos molestara

-Natsu... tú vas a dejarme... verdad

Hable lo más bajo posible,

-Lucy que dijiste no te escuche

-VAS A DEJARME VERDAD! SABÍA QUE IBA A PASAR... TU...

En ese entonces me puse a gritar como nunca, tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía.

-PERO DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO

-No me has respondido

-Entonces te responderé

Natsu tenía una manera más diferente al resolver los problemas conmigo. Tan rápido como espere, el me había abrazado. Me empezaba a mover pues quería soltarme de sus brazos.

-Si que eres una tonta

-No me digas tonta Natsu... tu... tu eres un estúpido

Dejaba de moverme, como siempre había algo de él que me había tranquilizado.

-Tú eres una tonta al pensar mal de mí... Verdaderamente creíste que me iba a ir de tu lado

-Natsu... yo...

-La razón por la que estaba feliz era porque había escuchado la noticia más importante y alegre de mi vida.

-P-Pero que cosas dices...

No sabía si se refería a la noticia del embarazo, o a la noticia de que iba a ser libre de mi.

-Soy un idiota infantil y un estúpido, pero nunca seré un cobarde al tomar esta responsabilidad

-Natsu...

-Nunca te abandonare, te amo demasiado como para separarme de ti, y ahora con un hijo te amare mas

Pensaba en ese momento que el Natsu que me estaba diciendo palabras hermosas y dándome un caluroso abrazo no era el mismo que yo había conocido.

-Ya deja de llorar...

-Lloro de felicidad Natsu... aunque no sabemos cómo debernos de comportarnos como padres... estaremos juntos.

-AYE SIR...

Nos sonreímos y decidimos acostarnos en el pasto. Nos abrazábamos y me agarraba desprevenida dándome besos.

Me había platicado del porque se había ido corriendo de mi casa. Dijo que estaba emocionado y algo confundido. Ya que aun no entendía que era estar embarazada, y despues de una larga platica, al fin había entendido.

Nos quedamos así un largo tiempo, el se acercaba a mi vientre y empezaba a sonreír como bobo...

-Dentro de muy poco...

-Así es...

Empezaba a hacer frio, a lo que Natsu se dio cuenta así que decidimos irnos a mi casa.

Al día siguiente teníamos que ir al gremio para dar una gran noticia a todos.

Creo que tenia razón Natsu que yo soy una tonta por pensar cosas así, me sentía feliz... a mi lado tenia a un Natsu que amo.

Me abrazaba como todas las noches, solo que ahora también abrazaba a alguien especial.

Hasta que...

-Natsu... amm... puedes despertar...

-Lucy... que sucede... te pasa algo...

Algo a lo cual se llama "antojos a mitad de la noche" izo su salvaje aparición.

Natsu como pudo se levanto de la cama y salió. El solo pensar que está demasiado atento a mí, me hace feliz.

La mañana fue de lo más lenta. Con mis antojos a cada rato. Aun recuerdo la cara de Natsu.

"Un tonto enamorado que muy pronto va a ser padre desvelado por los malditos antojos"

Así podría decir que era la cara de Natsu, pero en fin. Por fin había llegado la mañana, me levante primero, cuando iba a despertar a Natsu...

-Natsu despierta...

No me contesto, así que decidí dejarlo dormir. Para cuando el ya se había despertado yo ya estaba arreglada y estaba preparando el desayuno.

Desayunamos y nos fuimos al gremio. Hoy iba a ser el día, aunque ya me estaba imaginando la cara de los demás.

Sé que iban a matar a Natsu por haber hecho eso antes del matrimonio. Al llegar entrelazamos nuestros dedos nos volteamos a ver y...

-CHICOS TENEMOS DOS GRANDES NOTICIAS...!

Todos nos voltearon a ver, con cara de... "Y a estos que les paso"

-Ara... que quieren decir chicos...

-Espero que sea bueno cerebro calcinado...

Aunque Natsu quería pelear, milagrosamente se contuvo.

-PRIMERO DENTRO DE UN MES NOS CASAREMOS...!

-¡¿QUE!?

-SEGUNDO VAMOS A SER PADRES

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE!?

Recuerdo que rodos habían tenido diferentes maneras de expresarse.

Las caras de las chicas era de... "Que lindos", "Jodete Natsu la tocaste antes del matrimonio", "Ara ara habrá mucha fiesta"

Mientras que las caras de los hombres fue... "Natsu eres un hombre", "Natsu que rápido", Natsu ha crecido tan rápido"

Unos cuantos lloraban, otros gritaban de la emoción, otros querían matar a Natsu, en fin todo fue divertido.

-Entonces tendremos a un nuevo miembro...

-Ara ara maestro desde cuando esta aquí

-Desde que llegaron ellos, Natsu... Lucy... felicidades, ahora tendremos a un nuevo miembro y a una nueva familia, pase lo que pase nosotros también somos su familia, y si necesitan ayuda aquí estaremos...

Sus palabras me hicieron sacar las lágrimas, y era cierto... Si Natsu me hubiera abandonado, ellos me ayudarían en todo, pero como ahora Natsu no se fue para atrás, también me iban a ayudar...

_-No estoy sola_

Susurre, estaba feliz. Todos nos rodearon y nos preguntaron de todo. Sigo pensando que Natsu recibió la noticia más importante de su vida, se le mostraba feliz cuando le preguntaban, y eso me gusto. Podía decir que todos estaban felices, todos sonreían, les brillaban los ojos y cosas así...

-Entonces hay que seguir con la fiesta

-AYE SIR

Claro con una noticia así, como no armar una fiesta. Una fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail donde beben, tiran las botellas a los demás provocando peleas, un monstro llamado Erza golpeando a los chicos porque tiraron su amado pastel de fresa, un Natsu que como siempre estaba peleando con Gajeel y Gray...

Así fue como pasamos ese día, yo debía de cuidarme por lo que no podía participar en ese tipo de cosas...

-Lucy... hay que irnos, ya se está haciendo tarde y debes descansar

-Ya voy Natsu

-Yo voy con ustedes

-Claro Happy...

Si antes con Happy parecíamos ya una familia, me preguntaba cómo nos veríamos ya con un hijo, no pude evitar sonreír.

No estaba sola, y nunca lo estaré. Mi familia está conmigo, nunca pero nunca me abandonaran como yo nunca los abandonare.

De eso me di cuenta ese día... nunca estuve sola... y nunca lo estaré.

* * *

_**Y aquí acaba el capitulo owo**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews…**_

_**hitomi kinomoto: si tampoco me gusto la reacción de Natsu… hasta casi casi me estaba odiando por escribir eso.. XD espero que te haiga gustado este capítulo :3**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: hola hermanita aquí está el otro capítulo, gracias por el ánimo, espero que te haiga gustado este capítulo :D**_

_**Ale Heronalde: en serio es hermoso *o*, aquí está el otro capítulo espero que te guste**_

_**Neko Heartgneel: gracias owo no lo dejaría así, a mí también me rompería el alma la actitud de Natsu, como anteriormente mencione, casi casi me estaba odiando por escribir eso**_

_** Andy . mr: aquí está la continuación, porque lo deje ahí, porque quería dejar intriga y misterio de lo que iba a pasar X3 pero aquí está el otro capitulo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Les estaré avisando en la semana si subo fanfic o no, ya que estoy ocupada en la escuela y como apenas es mi primera semana de clases :D**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… sayonara minna-san**_

_**Reviews!? owo**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Preparativos y una propuesta

_**Hi minna!**_

_**Y como sabrán a mitad de semana les publique el porqué no pude subir! Y lo prometido es deuda doble capitulo para el día de hoy :3 Empezamos…**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima sama! AYE SIR!**_

* * *

Lo malo de todo fue planear una boda, nunca me hubiese imaginado que el planear una boda sería verdaderamente difícil.

Que organizar a todos los invitados, que comprar el vestido de bodas, que ver cómo va a ir el novio sin que valla como él quiera, que el coger madrinas y padrinos...

Todo era verdaderamente difícil, y más si estas embarazada y que los antojos, y que los constantes cambios de humor, y que esto y que el otro...

Digamos que parecía: "Una futura esposa embarazada que hace de todo... AYE SIR"

Y bueno las chicas me ayudaban a organizar todo, porque si preguntaban por el futuro esposo...

-Malditos estúpidos... vamos a pelear

El no hacia absolutamente nada, solo quería algo cuando llegábamos a lo que era mi casa...

-Lucy vamos a dormirnos temprano

Siempre lo decía con un tono de picardía y cuando se refería asegún el a dormirnos temprano...

"Oye Lucy vamos a pasarla muy bien hoy"

Claro yo estaba como siempre con un gran sonrojo con cara de...

"Natsu deja de pensar pervertida mente no lo haremos hoy"

Cuando no le respondía, me abrazaba y me empezaba a besar el cuello, y constantemente subía sus manos a mis pechos...

-Quieres dejar te tocarme los pechos

-No quiero son suavecitos, y sé que te gusta que te acaricie de esta manera

Y así empezábamos de nuevo, de la cocina o de mi escritorio mágicamente en la mañana estaba acostada en mi cama con un Natsu desnudo, prueba de lo que hicimos el día anterior.

Con un Natsu pervertido que a cada rato tenía ganas de hacer el "amor", fue el mes más difícil.

-Ara ara Lucy-san... te sucede algo

-Solo estoy cansada de todos los preparativos

-Deberías de descansar, no es bueno que te esfuerzos demasiado

-Lo se... es solo que Natsu...

-No te ayuda mucho

-Así es, lo he tenido que hacer todo yo sola, y me canso demasiado

Y no era mentira, y eso que no le estoy echando la culpa al embarazo, pero como estoy ahora me canso mas rápido de lo normal.

-Tranquila Lucy, ten te doy un jugo de naranja, tienes que comer muchas vitaminas

-Gracias Mira-san

-Por cierto Mira-san qué tal te va con Laxus

-Pues... bien no me quejo, aunque pueda ser muy serio es más sincero cuando está conmigo, es demasiado atento

Sigo creyendo que el amor es capaz de cambiar a las personas, por mas frías que sean.

Pero hablando del tema anterior era cierto iba a cumplir ya casi un mes de embarazo, que rápido se pasaban las cosas.

-Lucy-san como te sientes

-Bien Wendy, gracias por preguntar

-No estás nerviosa porque te vas a casar

-Un poco...

Me imaginaba que Wendy tenía demasiada curiosidad acerca de mi embarazo

-Sucede algo Wendy

-etto... bueno yo... es que... tengo un poco de curiosidad

-Te prometo que todos los días te platicare acerca de mi embarazo

-A pesar de que solo tienes un mes ya quiero conocerlo, y cuidar de ella, y jugar con ella y protegerla de su celoso padre y...

-Yo no soy celoso, solo protejo lo que es mío

La cara de Natsu era de: "Si soy celoso y que"

-Por cierto Natsu ya pensaste en quien va a ser tu padrino

-ammm... no creas que no te vi estúpido cubito de hielo

Y así era cuando me evitaba...

-Rayos Natsu...

-Siento que Natsu-san ya tiene padrino o está ocultando algo, y tu Lucy-san ya tienes madrina

-Si... será Levy, Erza, Juvia y Mira-san madamas tengo que esperar a que regrese de su misión y nos vamos a ir a comprar el vestido

-Ya veo...

Y pasaba la semana y Natsu no me decía nada, estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña.

Todo el tiempo me la pasaba con las chicas hablando de todo.

-Wendy, como es que se enamoran los Dragón Slayer

-Si no mal recuerdo la plática que me dio Grandine, Natsu-san y Gajeel-san, nosotros nada más nos enamoramos una vez en nuestra vida, le somos fieles a nuestra pareja

-Que lindo y que mas...

-Si alguien digamos quiere llamar la atención de nuestra pareja nosotros empezamos a atacar

-Y sabes algo acerca del tema del embarazo

-ammm... si mal no recuerdo, somos demasiados sobreprotectores

-ara ara que curioso, y Wendy ya tienes a tu pareja

-ammm... etto... aun no, debo de cumplir una edad apropiada y bueno etto... y cuando regresa Levy-chan

-No lo sé creo que iba a llegar esta tarde

-Y dinos Juvia como es tu relación con Gray

-Pues Juvia está feliz, Gray-sama se porta demasiado bien con Juvia, aunque todavía es un tímido

-Que lindo, y Erza que tal todo con Jellal

-ammm... bueno... el va a venir el día de tu boda, llegara una semana antes junto con Meredy

-A ya veo, ok entonces cuando llegue Levy-chan nos vamos a comprar los vestidos

Al menos todo lo mío ya estaba preparado, ya no me debía de preocupar, pero Natsu era el que me importaba, aun no tenia su traje, aun no tenía a su padrino y lo único en lo que pensaba era en pelear con todos.

-Lu-chan perdón por tardar

-No te preocupes Levy-chan ya vamos a ver el vestido.

-Si

Recuerdo que salimos del gremio, Levy-chan, Wendy, Cana, Bisca, Mira-san, Juvia, Erza y Lissana, Natsu quería acompañarnos pero lo que le conteste...

-Lo siento Natsu, tengo que ir a ver algo con las chicas, llegare tarde así que mientras no estoy decide tu padrino

Y salimos lo más rápido posible de ahi, nos dirigimos al centro y empezamos a ver todos los vestidos.

-Juvia piensa que este vestido está muy lindo, apropiado para que Gray-sama le guste

-Aunque este vestido también es lindo, tú qué piensas Lu-chan

-Ambos están lindos, seguiremos viendo los vestidos

Y así pasábamos de tienda en tienda viendo y escogiendo las opciones, para cuando ya lo compramos, ya era algo tarde por lo que decidimos ir al gremio.

Aunque lo que vi...

-Salud por el futuro novio y padre

-SALUD

-Natsu ya es todo un hombre

-AYE SIR

Y como se imaginaran los chicos estaban festejando a Natsu, tanto era que estaban festejando que ni se daban cuenta de que habíamos llegado.

-Y dinos Natsu no estás nervioso por la boda

-Claro que un poco, pero no se preocupen ya tengo todo...

-Y no te vas a arrepentir a decir el "si"

-Claro que no, yo amo a Lucy, y no soy capaz de dejarla

-Eso es ser todo un hombre

-SALUD

-AYE SIR

Aunque Natsu pueda ser un idiota infantil, a veces puede pensar

-Natsu regrese, ya vámonos a casa

-AYE, Lucy...

Tan rápido como me escucho llego a mi lado...

-Y Lucy como te fue, si encontraron todo

-Si, aunque tú eres un tramposo

-Porque...

-Solamente lo digo

A Natsu pareció no importarle, creo que se imagino de qué hablaba.

Puede ser un distraído, un idiota e infantil, pero nunca se apartara de mi lado y sé que el siempre piensa en mí.

-Sabes Lucy, he pensado y te voy a preguntar... quieres venir a mi casa a vivir conmigo y con happy, estaba pensando que tu casa no es muy grande, así que si tu...

-Me gustaría Natsu, me encantaría, así viviríamos como una familia...

-Y cuando te mudarías conmigo... bueno digo... para...

-Seria cuando estemos desocupados... aun faltan muchas cosas...

-Que te parece una semana antes de la boda, empaca tus cosas y en esa recojo tus cosas

-Suena genial será nuestro secreto

Es lo que más me emociono, ya viviría con Natsu como una familia. Me había abrazado y nos fuimos a casa.

* * *

_**Y aquí acaba el capitulo :3 Gracias por sus Reviews, los contestare en dos partes**_

_**Darving21: posiblemente no tengo nada en contra de Lisanna pero es que no me gusta mucho su personaje, lo estaré pensando, gracias por la idea**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: jajajaja gracias hermanita :3 aquí está el otro capítulo espero que te guste**_

_**Gabe Logan: gracias gracias y gracias X3**_

_**hitomi kinomoto: en realidad me dio risa cuando puse esa… me imaginaba las caras del gremio y de un Natsu triunfante**_

_**Andy . mr: jajajaja si el Natsu sobreprotector es demasiado lindo XD**_

_**En unos momentos subiré el nuevo capítulo :3 no se lo pierdan aparecerá la segunda parte de los Reviews**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	5. Capitulo 5: Una mudanza y una boda

_**Hi minna!**_

_**Y aquí está el capítulo de hoy domingo X3 saben los dos capítulos los estaba escribiendo mientras estaba en clases, lo chistoso es que los maestros no se daban cuenta AYE SIR XD**_

_**Demos gracias a una canción de mi quería Nana Mizuki-sama, me inspiro una de sus canciones para escribir**_

_**Y empezamos con el capítulo de hoy!**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama! Solo los utilizo para escribir mis historias XD y para que se casen y tengan hijos**_

* * *

El mes había pasado lo más rápido, antes de imaginármelo, solo me faltaban tres días antes de casarme.

Natsu era un tramposo, no me había dicho quienes iban a ser sus padrinos. "Lucy cuando sea el día de la boda veras". Es lo que siempre me había dicho.

La mayoría de los invitados habían llegado. Nosotros queríamos una boda pequeña, y con pequeña me refiero a invitar a todos los miembros de los gremios amigos.

Habían llegado una semana antes, desde esa semana la fiesta ya había empezado. Bebían, tomaban, peleaban, destruían y se reían.

Ya teníamos todo preparado por lo que ya solo nos dedicamos a relajar.

-Ya estoy tan emocionada Lu-chan ya falta tan poco

-Si aun no puedo creer que falte muy poco, oye Erza ya llego Jellal!?

-ammm... se supone que en estos días ya...

Erza no había terminado de hablar porque ya cuando menos no esperamos dos personas encapuchadas entraron al gremio. Ninguno se movía, Romeo cerró las puertas, nosotros ya sabíamos, pero los demás...

-Hola chicos, perdón por llegar tarde

Se quitaron sus capas, y nos sonrieron ambos, los miembros de los demás gremios se quedaron con cara de: "Ese no es Siegrain", "Que hacen ellos aquí", "Pero no se supone que él es un traidor".

No podían comprender, nosotros no hicimos caso y nos acercamos a ellos como si nada.

-Meredy-san... entonces... Jellal-san... a perdón Mystogan

-Hola Wendy, no te preocupes... donde están los novios

-Natsu-san que significa esto, porque Jellal esta aquí...

-Nosotros los invitamos, y no son enemigos, son amigos, así que no alteren...

Recuerdo que todos los miraban con mala cara, como si fueran algo malo.

-Meredy-san... Jellal-sama Juvia se alegra de que ya estén aquí, no tuvieron problemas

-No muchos... no como los que ya estamos acostumbrados Juvia-san y bien Lucy-san como estas, como está el pequeño Salamander

-Estamos bien los dos, gracias por preguntar, y ustedes como están

-Bien bien, yo estoy genial, aunque Jellal-san no dejaba de hablar durante el viaje, estaba emocionado por ver de nuevo a Erza-san

Nos habíamos empezado a reír, eran igual o peor de idiotas enamorados, hasta que Lisanna nos hizo una interesante pregunta...

-Por cierto chicos, donde están Jellal y Erza

-Lisanna que haces, nos asustaste... donde esta Mira-san

-No lo sé, Mira-nee salió un rato con Laxus

-Que sospechosos...

Todos nos quedamos pensativos, y creo que todos recordamos que es lo que hacían, los primeros se iban a "platicar", si como no; Y los segundo se iban a "jugar", claro.

En fin habíamos decidido dejarlos solos. A parte de que todos llegaron en esa semana, yo estaba empacando mis cosas para mudarme a la casa de Natsu.

Aun no estaban enterados todos, iba a ser un secreto. Natsu me ayudaba a cargar y guardar mis cosas, por lo que no nos tardamos.

-Entonces te vas mi querida Lucy...

-Gracias por cuidarme casera, la voy a extrañar...

-Yo igual, cuídate y ahi estaré en tu boda

-Gracias, prometo venir a visitarla, y también cuídese

-Esta también será tu casa

Salí de la que era mi casa y mejor decidí esperar a Natsu afuera.

-Listo Lucy, esta es la ultima caja... y...que tienes porque estas llorando

-Estoy feliz, y bien ya nos vamos

-AYE

Empezamos nuestro camino, estaba nerviosa, me preguntaba mentalmente: "¿Me voy a acostumbrar?"

-En que tanto piensas

-Es que esto es algo raro... y no se pero me siento incomoda

-Tranquila ya luego te acostumbraras a estar con nosotros

Caminamos por ese largo bosque hasta llegar a su casa, estaba nerviosa, puedo decir, Natsu me dio su llave "ábrela te sorprenderás".

Me susurro cerca de mi oído. Metí la llave y decidí girarla. Me había impresionado al momento de abrir la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Natsu...

-Bienvenida a casa Lucy

Recuerdo... no podía creérmelo... la casa estaba limpia, mis cosas ya estaban acomodadas, y hasta estaba más amplia la casa.

-Espero que te guste, he tratado de mantener la casa limpia de aquella vez y con el dinero de las misiones reunido, pude construir la casa mas grande, te gusta!?

-Natsu... me encanta, gracias Natsu...

Lo había abrazado fuertemente, el me recibió, es el mejor regalo, el mejor simplemente el mejor.

-Todo por eso vas a tener un pequeño premio Natsu...

-Y cuál es ese premio...

-Porque no vamos a nuestro cuarto y te enseño...

Natsu había tomado un color rojo, se veía lindo, me agarro de la cintura, me cargo y nos encerramos en el que ahora seria nuestro cuarto.

El día de la boda había llegado, ahi estaba yo con un hermoso vestido blanco, no era muy llamativo, pero era bastante hermoso. Se pegaba un poco a mi cuerpo, aunque estaba algo escotado de la parte del pecho, la cola del vestido no era muy grande, y el vestido si me llegaba a tapar, utilizaba zapatillas no muy grandes pues sentía que me iba a caer. Y un velo que tapaba mi rostro.

Mi cabello estaba acomodado con una media coleta. Un moño blanco lo adornaba para ser más lindo. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, la impresión de todas fue...

-wow Lucy te ves hermosa

-Lu-chan que hermosa

-Gracias chicas...

-Ten Lucy-san aquí tienes tu ramo

-Gracias que hermoso

Yo estaba con las chicas, mientras que Natsu ya me estaba esperando.

El momento esperado había llegado, esta detrás de la puerta antes de entrar a la iglesia, el maestro Makarov me estaba esperando, el iba a entregar mi mano.

-Lucy estoy feliz, aunque no sea tu padre, hoy yo entregare tu mano

-Gracias maestro...

Quería llorar, pero me aguante. Abrieron las puertas y todos inmediatamente se habían parado.

Entramos nosotros dos, enfrente de nosotros se había acomodado Happy con lo que eran los anillos al igual que Azuka quien aventaba los pétalos.

Todo se veía hermoso, todo era hermoso, nuestro destino… llegar con Natsu.

El vestía un traje negro, una camisa blanca, en lugar de una corbata, como siempre llevaba su bufanda. Sonreía y estaba sonrojado por cómo iba vestida.

Al fin pude ver sus padrinos, eran Gray, Jellal, Gajeel y Loke.

Y al llegar con Natsu el maestro le dijo...

-Cuida de mi querida hija, te entrego su mano, protégela y nunca la dejes

-Claro que lo are

Natsu tomo mi mano, me dedico una sonrisa, yo le respondí igual.

Todos nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, me sentía nerviosa, me sentía feliz, me sentía…

-Tranquila Lucy…

-Natsu, es que todos miran y…

-Tranquila… sé que es incomodo, pero ni modo

Me volvía a sonreír, el también estaba nervioso…

La ceremonia había empezado, y me había sorprendido que los chicos estuviesen demasiado tranquilos. Me imaginaba que los amenazaron ya sea el maestro o Natsu.

El momento de decir nuestros votos poco a poco se estaba acercando. Veía como todos nos observaban, todos iban bien vestidos.

-Natsu Dragneel aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como tu esposa, prometes protegerla, amarla y cuidarla en la tristeza, en la felicidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad

-Acepto

Natsu me puso mi anillo, se le veía nervioso, tanto que por poco y se le cae

-_Para siempre Lucy_

Había susurrado…

-Y tu Lucy Heartfilia aceptas a Natsu Dragneel como tu esposo, prometes serle fiel, amarlo y cuidarlo en la tristeza, en la felicidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad

-Acepto

Agarre el anillo, se lo puse con toda calma y le susurre

-_Para siempre Natsu_

-Y con el poder que me han otorgado los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Natsu había agarrado mi rostro con dulzura, fue acercando mi rostro y antes de besarme me dijo

-_Te amo_

Me beso, había sido un beso dulce pero tierno. Nos separamos por falta de aire y porque los demás nada más estaban observando

-_También te amo Natsu_

Nos separamos, y empezamos a sonreír: "Somos unos idiotas enamorados despues de todo"

Volteamos a ver a los demás, y empezaron a aplaudir y gritar de felicidad. Happy había volado directamente hacia mí.

-AYE SIR!

A todos los notaba feliz, fue bastante lindo demasiado lindo. Solo una mirada no estaba presente ese día

-_Lisanna…_

Porque no habrá estado en hasta el final de boda…

* * *

_**Owo que habrá pasado XD… y hasta aquí termina segunda parte de los Reviews!**_

_**Andrea: gracias!**_

_**cruz. : lo prometido es deuda aquí están!**_

_**BloodyCake22: gurgggg gurggg gurgggg jajajaja no me mataron sigo medio viva AYE SIR! XD girggg gurggg gurggg**_

_**Neko Heartgneel: jajajaja gracias aquí están! Espero que te guste.**_

_**Gracias y nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Festejo y luna de miel

_**Hi minna! X3 tan tan tan tan! Y el capitulo 6 aquí esta owo… XD siento que los capitulo que escribo los escribo más en la escuela, creo que tengo más imaginación ahí que en mi casa XD, al final del capítulo de hoy les daré una noticia urgente…**_

_**Empezamos!**_

_**Aclaración; Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima-sama solo los utilizo para crear mis historias y que hagan Lemon XD, ya sabrán porque**_

* * *

Salimos de la catedral, y seguía buscando a esa mirada.

Todos estaban afuera esperándonos, gritaban y festejaban por la boda. Aventaban pétalos de flores, todos seguían ahí, pero la que no estaba ahí era Lissana, sus hermanos, los del gremio, los demás amigos, todos menos ella.

De allí todos nos dirigimos hacia el gremio, pues quedaba claro que el festejo iba a ser ahí. Y al llegar ahí todos…

-VIVAN LOS NOVIOS

-AYE SIR

Tomaban, comían y peleaban, parecía un círculo vicioso. Y sigo diciendo y pensando que nunca se van a cansar de todo esto que arman.

-Natsu-san vamos a beber

-No gracias...

-Y Natsu porque no vas a beber...

-Es que... quiero permanecer vivo hasta la noche...

Iban a saludar y felicitarnos, Natsu no se movía, tenía cara de "Que ningún pervertido se acerca a mi esposa, si no la mato", "Ese de ahí le esta coqueteando a Lucy, ella es mía", "Quiero comer pero no decido que", hasta que vi a Lisanna e inmediatamente corrí hacia ella. Subió las escaleras del gremio "Ahí tendré la oportunidad de hablar mejor con ella", es lo que estaba pensando

-Lisanna! espera

-Lucy, no corras, ten cuidado

-Porque no estuviste en la boda, te estaba buscando

-Perdón, es solo que... no pude resistir estando ahi

Su cara era de, tristeza... de querer llorar... de deprimida, no sé cómo puede ser su cara, pero me daba lástima y tristeza

-Porque lo dices...

-Natsu es como mi hermano, lo quiero mucho y bueno... antes me gustaba, pero vi que él iba a estar más contigo y bueno no pude continuar estando ahí con él y…

-Prometo cuidar de el

-Lucy… gracias

Nos dimos un cálido abrazo, y empezamos a reír. Recuerdo que platicábamos mientras nos dirigíamos con los demás.

Se podía apreciar que todos ya estaban lo suficientemente tomados. Recuerdo lo que hacían todos...

Sting coqueteaba con Yukino, mientras que Rogue coqueteaba con Meredy...

Jellal y Erza mágicamente habían desaparecido...

Juvia se le insinuaba a Gray mientras que este estaba buscando su ropa...

Laxus y Mira estaban cada vez más juntos

Gajeel estaba peleando con todos por decirle "enana" a Levy gritando... "YO SOY EL UNICO QUE LE PUEDE DECIR ENANA"

-NATSU... LUCY... Y EL PEQUEÑO SALAMANDER SON TODOS UNOS HOMBRES

-Pero... Lucy es mujer...

-Y aun no sabemos qué va a ser si niño o niña...

-SON UNOS HOMBRES

Las horas pasaban y seguían festejando, parecía que no iban a parar de celebrar.

-Lucy... ya hay que irnos, te quiero dar tu sorpresa...

-Está bien

Nos paramos aprovechando que todos estaban peleando, recuerdo que nos salimos sin que nadie nos viera.

-A donde vamos Natsu

-Vamos a disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel

Recuerdo que su mirada era de picardía, de pervertido, de no sé, pero era condenadamente sensual.

-ok

Nos fuimos a lo que ahora era nuestra casa, abrimos la puerta y fuimos por nuestras maletas, Natsu me había dicho que iba a ser una sorpresa y que teníamos que viajar.

-Que raro que quieras viajar

-Si es por ti no me importaría viajar

Nos pusimos algo de ropa cómoda, ya que como iba a salir con un vestido, iba a parecer que nos fugamos de la boda.

Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia la estación de tren. Natsu en ese momento parecía nervioso, pero no me soltaba.

-Lucy quédate a mi lado, ya que me voy a marear y no podre ver a los pervertidos que se fijan en mi esposa.

Nos subimos y nos acomodamos, al momento de que avanzo el tren, Natsu cayó en mis piernas, solo podía escucharlo murmurar cosas. Yo me limite a acariciar su cabello.

-Cuando duermes pareces niño pequeño, espero que nuestro hijo no saque esa cara, y que no saque tus mareos...

Inmediatamente le di caricias a mi vientre, un pequeño o pequeña nacía en mi interior.

En el viaje me puse a pensar... "Ahora soy la señora Dragneel", "Lucy Dragneel, no suena nada mal". No tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino, y no tardo en que Natsu se paraba feliz.

-Listo! llegamos vamos por las maletas...

Me dio risa en ese momento, porque parecía que salió volando, hasta parecía que teníamos urgencia de algo.

Agarramos nuestras maletas y nos fuimos caminando, yo solamente seguía a Natsu.

Caminamos por toda la ciudad, hasta que, nuestro destino fue un hotel cerca del mar.

-Natsu esto...

-Espera todavía falta más...

Entramos al hotel, y por lo que podía escuchar ya estaba reservado y pagado. Nos dieron nuestra llave y subimos a nuestro cuarto.

Abrimos la puerta y... como decirlo estaba hermosamente arreglado. Había velas alrededor, una preciosa vista del mar, y en la cama una rosa roja.

-Esta es tu sorpresa

-Natsu esta hermoso...

-Quería que esta noche fuera nuestra y que además fuera especial...

-Sabes sonaste muy pervertida mente...

-Y sabes que solo soy pervertido contigo

Me había agarrado de la cintura y me acorralo en la pared...

-Natsu...

-Estoy encendido...

Me beso muy salvajemente, introduciendo su lengua y enredándola con la mía y provocando que saliera un gemido en mí.

Natsu desvió sus labios a mi cuello y empezó a lamer y succionar... yo solamente estaba suspirando

-Natsu...

-Lucy huele demasiado bien... Lucy tiene mi olor

Se dedico a oler mi cuello, recuerdo que de lo desesperado que ya estaba me cargo hacia la cama. Me deposito muy dulcemente, el se puso sobre mi...

-Natsu... por favor...

-Solo serás mía...

-Solo tuya

Me había vuelto a besar, pero esta vez con más desesperación, con más calor. Yo me había quedado bajo sus calientes encantos.

Sus manos estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo con delicadeza, yo empezaba a temblar y a gemir poco a poco.

-Lucy...

-Natsu...

Ambos suspiramos nuestros nombres. Eso significaba que nos estábamos excitando. Natsu había empezado a subirme mi blusa y por lo tanto empezó a tocar y acariciar mis pechos, yo empezaba a quitarle su chaleco y acariciando su espalda con sensualidad.

-Hmn... Natsu no tan fuerte

-Lo siento pero ya no resisto

Empezamos a quitarnos la ropa poco a poco, claro estábamos conscientes de que el otro ya habíamos visto el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

-Natsu... Lucy quiere cariño

-Como órdenes mi Lucy

Empezó a acariciarme con más fuerza, y empezamos a chocar nuestros cuerpos.

-Hmn... hmn... hmn... Natsu...

Natsu... Natsu... hasta parecía que era lo único que podía decir. Yo solamente disfrutaba de todo el placer que me brindaba Natsu. Natsu era y es una maravilla haciendo esto, se siente tan caliente cuando hacemos esto...

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, las ropas de los dos habían desaparecido por completo. Dejándonos a ambos desnudos.

-Estas lista... Lucy...

-Si...

Natsu metió de una sola vez su miembro dentro de mí. Y empezó a moverse sin esperar, las estocadas fueron fuertes pero con delicadeza.

El me manipulaba a su antojo, yo solamente disfrutaba del placer que me brindaba. Nos movíamos y nos movíamos... Estábamos en diferentes posiciones, aunque en la mayoría el siempre estaba arriba de mi.

-Natsu ya no aguanto más... hmn...

-Yo tampoco... Lucy...

Ambos arqueamos la espalda al momento de corrernos. Natsu salió de mí, acomodándose a mi lado. Yo me acerque a el acurrucándome en su pecho...

-Natsu... estas bien

-De maravilla... y tu

-Muy mojada...

Nos miramos, nos sonreímos y nos fuimos acercando besándonos de nuevo y encendiendo el calor del amor de nuevo. Solo que ahora yo estuve arriba de el, mi plan era que ahora el disfrutara del placer que la iba a dar.

-Lucy... yo...

-No Natsu... ahora... me toca a mí

Despues de eso... bueno... ya se imaginaran como estuvo la noche.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Asdsdsdsdsd siento que este capítulo me quedo un poco raro, a contestar Reviews!**_

_**Gabe Logan: owo gracias, espero que te guste una pequeña razón del porque Lissana no estaba en la boda, gracias XD**_

_**Luchy10: aquí está la continuación! Owo espero y te guste**_

_**hitomi kinomoto: me mato a mí misma si los separa XD, gracias aquí está el otro espero y te guste**_

_**cruz . c . gonzalez: owo que bien que te haiga gustado, y gracias que te guste, sabes me emocionan y me gusta que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo, me hacen inspirarme más, gracias**_

_**Andy . mr: jajajaja mí tampoco me gusta que Lissana este con Natsu, no me gusta X3, espero que te guste este capítulo,**_

_**NEKO – chan: si que se joda! Ok no, no tanto si me cae bien Lissana, pero hay veces en las que dices "JODETE", jajajaja ok no… no seas mala con Lissana**_

_**Neko Heartgneel: owo romántico, todos aman a los románticos, yo creo que si**_

_**Bien las pregunta del día de hoy: *tambores*, ¿Con quién se quedara Lissana? Y ¿Hay una fecha importante para mí, saben qué es?, contesten las preguntas!**_

_**Y el anuncio de hoy será: Estoy en temporada de exámenes, estoy en temporada en la cual mi primer parcial del tercer semestre acabara, así que estoy estudiando, por lo que en la semana les avisare si subo capitulo**_

_**Bien eso es todo, un beso muy zombie gurggg gurggg gurggg un abrazo psicológico zombie gurggg gurggg gurgg y nos vemos despues minna!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	7. Capitulo 7: Dia de locos

_**Hi minna! XD desde hace tiempo que no los veía :D y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el primer capítulo que había prometido… y espero que les guste :3**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi sensei Hiro Mashima-sama :D solo utilizo sus personajes para escribir mis queridas fanfic y para hacer Lemon XD**_

* * *

El día llego temprano, y yo ahi estaba despierta recordando todo, tenía el cuerpo adolorido, sentía que aun no me acostumbraba la manera de hacer el amor con Natsu "Sexo salvaje aye sir". En fin me desperté, ya no podía dormir y también porque...

-Hay no otra vez

Fui corriendo hacia el baño lo más rápido...

-buaggg buaggg buaggg que buaggg raro buaggg no buaggg

Como ya se imaginaran empecé a vomitar, estaba claro que los antojos, que el despertar matutino, los vómitos y los cambios de humor, por el momento no iban a desaparecer.

-Rayos...

Me enjuague la boca y como estaba claro que por esto yo ya no iba a poder dormir plácidamente, opte por ponerme una bata y salir al balcón a ver la hermosa vista que me estaban brindando.

Todo estaba calmado, el sonido del mar chocando con la arena, el sol ya casi saliendo, y el aire chocando contra mi cara. Tanto que estaba distraída, que no me había dado cuenta, cuando alguien me abrazo por la espalda.

-Lucy te despertaste temprano

-Si, ya no tengo sueño

-Estuviste vomitando verdad, tu olor es diferente

-Bueno me habían regresado las nauseas, pero ya estoy mejor, ahora ya empiezo a tener hambre

-Y si nos metemos a bañar y despues vamos a comer... y...

-Y despues ir a caminar y comprar

-Como quieras

Me había besado y llevado al cuarto de baño, claro evitando que me quisiera violar ahi mismo aunque quería lanzarme a él. Nos salimos de la regadera y... una cosa peluda color azul aparecio salvajemente

-AYE SIR

-HAPPY!

-Natsu y Lucy hicieron cosas hentaiosas ayer

-Que haces aquí happy

-AYE, se estaba poniendo aburrido el gremio así que decidí hacer el viaje con ustedes

-Bueno creo que no tenemos otra opción... chismoso y alguien más vino contigo!?

-Creo que vino todo el gremio más los invitados

-Lucy... estas bien!?

-QUEEEEEE!?

Mi cara había sido de... "Nos estuvieron espiando, que vergüenza", "Jodanse porque están aquí", "Espero que no lo arruine y tengamos que pagar".

-Lucy está pensando cosas hentaiosas con Natsu

-Claro que no

-jajajaja... ok

Natsu se había limitado a hablar por lo que había optado a reírse. Decidimos salir del cuarto y bajar a encontrar a alguien. Y como si les hubiera llamado o mejor dicho como si nos hubieran espiado...

-Miren aquí está el señor y la señora Dragneel, hijos idiotas

-Abuelo que hace aquí

-Pues nosotros también venimos a disfrutar de las vacaciones

-Lucy-san... Natsu-san... como están

-Bien Wendy, y los demás donde están

-La mayoría tenía hambre por lo que los están esperando en el comedor del hotel

-Creo que vamos a ir...Nat... y Natsu!?

-JODETE CUBITO DE HIELO POR QUE NOS SEGUISTE

-YO NO TE SEGUI IDIOTA, EL MAESTRO TUVO LA IDEA

-VIEJO PERVERTIDO, NO MIRES A MI LUCY, SOLO YO PUEDO MIRAR Y TOCAR A LUCY

-NATSU!

-CALMATE ESTUPIDO CERILLO, NO SEAS UN PERVERTIDO

-PERVERTIDO YO!?... MIRA QUIEN LO DICE, EL QUE SE DESNUDA A CADA RATO

-GRAY-SAMA SU ROPA!

-DESDE CUANDO...

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO TAPATE QUE MI LUCY ESTA AQUI

-QUIERES PELEAR!?

Sentía que si así seguían las cosas iban a pelar, e íbamos a tener que pagar todo. Por lo que...

-Lucy vámonos de aquí

-NATSU!

Natsu me cargo y empezó a correr, los demás nos querían seguir, pero como Natsu ya estaba en sus límites o eso es lo que pensaba, corrió más.

Llegamos hasta el punto centro de la ciudad, todos nos miraban y yo me sentía avergonzada...

-Estas bien Natsu

-Algo cansado y tú como estas, como esta Salamander

-Estamos bien aunque no le digas Salamander...

-Sabes he pensado y siento que va a ser niña

-Claro que no Natsu va a ser niño, yo lo presiento

-Bueno como sea quieres ir a comer...

-Pensé que nunca me ibas a preguntar...

Nos miramos e inmediatamente empezamos a reír hasta que algo o alguien habían interrumpido nuestro momento

-Hime, tiene que comer muy nutritivamente por el pequeño Salamander

-sumimasen, no pude venir antes, sumimasen

-Aries... Virgo... que hacen aquí

-Utilizamos nuestra magia a venir a saludar hime, acaso me va a castigar

-sumimasen, los demás iban a venir pero íbamos a agotar tu magia, sumimasen e iba a ser algo malo para ti, sumimasen

-Loke luego hablara de eso hime

Pensaba en las cosas malas que me podía ocurrir o en las cosas que me iba a decir, tenía que esperar a que Loke me hable sobre esto.

-Esposo de hime, le tengo un mensaje de Loke, que si se atreve a lastimarla, dejarla se las verá con el

-Ese idiota, pues dile que se joda, que nunca dejare a Lucy

-Natsu no quiero que pelees con Loke

-sumimasen, pero él fue quien nos mando, quería que los vigiláramos, sumimasen

-Como ordene esposo de hime, bien hime nos regresamos tenemos que avisarles a los demás su condición

-Sumimasen...

Ambas en seguida desaparecieron...

-Ese idiota de Loke, luego me las pagara

-Natsu no quiero que pelees con él, anda ya vamos a desayunar

Me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar buscando un lugar para comer. Hasta que claro encontramos uno. Pedimos una mesa y...

-Erza... Je-Mystogan... que hacen aquí

-Lucy, hola pues venimos a desayunar que otra cosa podemos hacer

-Si desayunando un pastel de fresas...

-Que tienes con los pasteles de fresa son los más deliciosos

-Erza cálmate no queremos armar algo aquí, hola Natsu... Lucy porque no se sientan a desayunar con nosotros

-Creo que no hay otra opción

Inmediatamente nos sentamos, aunque Natsu parecía estar de mala gana. Inmediatamente que llego el desayuno, Natsu arrasó con todo, y con migo ni se diga, con lo que eran los antojos...

-Lucy come más despacio no te vayas ahogar

-Perdón Erza pero me han regresado los antojos y bueno...

-Al igual que las nauseas en las mañanas

-ammm y Erza a qué hora llegaron...

-Pues apenas en la mañana, llegamos y luego nos hospedamos

-Si pero porque en el mismo hotel que nosotros

-bueno ammm... el maestro quería saber si les va bien en su luna de miel

-Maldito viejo pervertido...

-Y bien Natsu y si ya nos vamos a caminar...

-Como quieras, pagaremos nuestra parte, vámonos Lucy

Natsu me había agarrado de la mano, nos dirigimos a pagar y nos salimos.

-Porque no les dijiste la verdad

-Cual verdad!?

-De que todos vinieron aquí a espiarlos

-Creo que ya se dieron cuenta

Nos metimos a varias tiendas más, comprábamos y comíamos, y claro nos encontrábamos a más magos...

-Sting-kun vamos a comprar algo

-Fro piensa lo mismo

-Sting porque no vamos a comer algo

-Comer o comprar, creo que vamos a... Natsu-san hola

-Ustedes también están aquí, pues vinieron todos o que

-No fue nuestra idea fue la idea de su gremio

-Fro piensa lo mismo

Conforme pasábamos por las calles nos encontrábamos con la mayoría de los magos que estuvieron en la fiesta...

-Que incomodo, cuando regresemos van a ver todos por ser unos pervertidos...

-Natsu no empieces a pelear, mira vamos al parque estoy cansada...

Nos habíamos dirigido al parque, todas las bancas estaban ocupadas por lo que nos sentamos en el pasto cerca de un rio...

-Ya te cansas fácilmente Lucy

Nos recostamos, yo me recargue en el pecho de Natsu y el estaba acariciando mi vientre...

-Ya cuando llevamos Lucy

-Pues... ya voy para los dos meses

-jejeje que rápido... Lucy... ya empiezas a engordar

-Y me vas a querer aun así!?

-Lucy... yo si...

-kyaaaa!

La razón por la que grite era porque todos estaban ahi espiándonos... y porque una rama donde alguien estaba espiando callo enfrente de nosotros

-QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUI!

-AYE SIR, TODOS ELLOS LOS ESTABAN OBSERVANDO EN SILENCIO

-HAPPY!

-jejeje hola Lu-chan... ammm no es lo que piensas

-Natsu-nii y Lucy-nee todo fue idea de Mira-nee

Todos señalaron a Mira, estaba claro de que ella junto con el maestro planeó todo.

-MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS DEJEN DE ESPIARNOS

-ara ara es que tenemos curiosidad de lo que van a hacer

-AYE de seguro en estos tres días van a hacer cosas hentaiosas

-CALLATE HAPPY, CLARO QUE NO

Todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron con cara de "Mierda queríamos seguir espiando"

-PERVERTIDOS DEJEN DESEGUIRNOS

-CALLATE CABEZA DE CERILLO

-GRAY-SAMA SU ROPA

-DESDE CUANDO!?

-Y se supone que este iba a ser una linda luna de miel sin ustedes

-Lu-chan lo sentimos es que nosotros... amm... bueno

Suspire pesadamente y me rendí...

-ara ara ok como ya estamos todos aquí porque no vamos a comprar algo, pasear y divertirnos

Miramos a Mira-san y mejor le hicimos caso, olvidamos todo eso y nos fuimos a pasear, comer y divertirnos todos juntos... hasta claro... anocheció y con el Natsu sobreprotector nos fuimos al hotel.

Llegamos y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, aunque claro Happy se vino con nosotros, llegamos y ambos "volaron literalmente" hacia la cama... ambos inmediatamente quedaron rendidos...

-Parecen bebes

-aye...

-Creo que me iré a dormir...

Me acosté con ellos e inmediatamente ambos me abrazaron, y con el calor que me estaban brindando me quede dormida.

Esta noche junto las que siguieron de la luna de miel casi familiar, Natsu y yo ya no tuvimos "acción en las noches" por precaución y por cuidados de unos pervertidos que rondaban por el hotel atentos a cualquier día.

Así fue como tuvimos nuestra luna de miel...

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y bien aquí termina :D es hora de contestar!**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: OwO gracias onechan! XD y sep efectivamente hoy es mi cumpleaños y este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes por eso escogí esta fecha**_

_**Luchy10- ammm -/- rayos… asegún mis amigos soy demasiado :D y gracias me encanta que a las personas les encante mis fanfic**_

_**Gabe Logan: es que como me acorde de que a Natsu ya no le daba el efecto por eso no lo puse… pero estoy pensando ponerlo más adelante :D**_

_**hitomi kinomoto: jejeje gracias aquí está el capitulo**_

_**BloodyCake22: jejejeje XD es que no conocen aun a esta zombie como es XD y gracias por tus ánimos también :D**_

_**Y como leyeron anteriormente escogí esta fecha este día (19 de septiembre del presente año) porque es mi cumpleaños y es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes…!**_

_**No olviden que en pocos instantes subiré el capitulo que sigue :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!? owo**_


	8. Capitulo 8:Nauseas,noticia y advertencia

_**Bien minna! Aquí está el segundo capítulo del día de hoy :D hay que agradecer que gracias a la canción "Sou Ai Calendula" de Ceui me inspire por escribir este capítulo y lo mejor de todo es que como siempre lo escribo entre clases y no me decían nada XD**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama solo pido prestado sus personajes para escribir mis fanfic :D**_

* * *

Despues de nuestra luna de miel, regresamos todos, cada uno a su casa, cada uno a su gremio y cada quien a cada una de sus actividades.

Estábamos en casa, pero desde ahi en adelante Natsu y yo ya no tuvimos acción, la razón, una cosa peluda que estaba con nosotros.

-Happy porque no vas con Charle

-Porque ella esta de mal humor, no me quiere ver

-Pues que le hiciste, para que ella te evite

-No lo sé, quiero ver de nuevo a Charle, la extraño

-Happy vamos a pescar a ver si te vuelves a animar

-Rápido Happy ve con Natsu

-aye...

Pasaron semanas y el segundo mes ya había acabado estaba empezando el tercero, ya no podía vestir ropa algo expuesta uno por Natsu y otro por mi seguridad.

-Lu-chan porque tan repentinamente cambiaste a ropa de monja

-Ya no entro a mi ropa y tuve que comprar de maternidad...

-ara ara pero si te ves bien Lucy-san... y Natsu que piensa de la ropa

-Dice que me veo bien, pero extraño mi ropa, y cada vez me veo más gorda

-Pero Lucy, se te ve bien, es parte del embarazo...

-Lo sé pero extraño mi ropa... y happy se burla de que ya estoy más gorda

-ara ara...

Tampoco podía usar zapato con tacón, pues iba a ser cansado, decidí ponerme zapatos bajos pero...

-Lucy eres una chibi, que linda

-Cállate idiota

-Ahora Lucy es una chibi

Se burlaban de mi estatura, en fin, me acomodo de poco a poco a la casa de Natsu. Recuerdo que en un día tranquilo y "normal" algo le paso a Natsu...

-buaggg buaggg buaggg

-Natsu estas bien!?, comiste algo que te izo algo malo!?

-No creo lo único que comí fue el fuego y me dolió el estomago y buaggg

-Te subiste a algún transporte!?

-No pero me siento algo mareado... buaggg

-Creo que vamos a ver Porlyusica -san

-No vamos a ir con esa vieja Grandine

-Necesitamos saber que es lo que tienes

Nos fuimos rápido pues Natsu parecía mareado, aunque claro al llegar con ella...

-Lárguense humanos, apestan

-Venimos a hablar algo contigo...

-Ahora que sucede...

-Pues Natsu se empezó a marear y sentir nauseas y no sé de que es

-Está bien pasen... pero se van a ir rápido

Fue algo chistoso, y demasiado raro ya que conforme le contábamos todo lo que le sucedía a Natsu su cara ammm... no era de preocupación

-Creo que ya sé que es lo que tiene... en algunas ocasiones los maridos les pasan a veces los síntomas de un embarazo, y siento que para un dragón slayer es un poco mas difícil

-A ya... entonces el podría pasar por los mismos síntomas...

-Si... y si ya no hay otra cosa...

-Esto le podría suceder a otros dragón slayer!?

-Pues seguiremos viendo que es lo que pasa, vendrán mas seguido para sus revisiones quiero asegurarme de algo

Nos saco a escobazos y ya se imaginaran "Salgan de aquí humanos, ya dejaron apestosa mi casa" y con un Natsu que estaba mareado fue algo mas difícil de salir corriendo... Regresamos al gremio y...

-FELICIDADES

-ara ara que felicidad

Todos festejaban, brindaban y peleaban, la razón... diversas parejas de novios que estaban casi en medio de todo el gremio...

-Natsu, Lucy se perdieron de lo mejor

-Y que es lo que paso

-Juvia se casara con Gray-sama y estamos esperando a un lindo Gray-sama junior

-Valla hasta que se lo pides cubito de hielo, pensé que iba a ser más difícil...

-Y que más fue lo que paso

-Pues de que Jellal se unió al gremio y que dentro de poco tiempo se casara con Erza

-Y donde esta Jellal...

-Está hablando con el maestro... también Mira-nee y Laxus se van a casar al igual que Gajeel y Levy y por ahi me han dicho de que ambos están esperando un bebe

-Creo que las hormonas de los dragones slayer te hacen que primero embaraces y luego te cases

Y yo sigo diciendo que eso es verdad... Todos los presentes volteamos a ver a Wendy que como ya sabrán ella es una Dragón Slayer

-Wendy no estás embarazada verdad

-c-como c-reen aun s-soy demasiado joven...

-ara ara creo que luego hablaremos contigo Wendy

-Hay que orientar a Wendy antes de que suceda esto con Romeo

-D-Dejen de hablar de eso! y No metan a Romeo-kun en esto!

-Creo que es mejor hablar con ellos dos

Recuerdo que lo que hacía más gracia fue la cara de Wendy "No digan esas cosas", "Que vergonzoso, como se les ocurre que pueda pasar eso"... Hasta que claro algo o alguien interrumpió todo pensamiento

-Rayos que copiones son...

-A que te refieres Salamander...

-Si de que Lucy y yo fuimos los primeros y ahora ustedes que ya se van a casar y/o van a tener hijos

Todos se quedaron callados, todos se miraban, y mas Natsu con una mirada de "Malditos pervertidos que nos quisieron copiar los matare" y claro todos miraban a Natsu con cara de "Jodete Natsu", "Despues me las arreglo contigo Salamander"... hasta que una luz aparecio frente a Natsu

-No creo que sea bueno que pelees Natsu, si quieres que Lucy no se enoje contigo

-Loke...

-Hime hemos venido acaso me va a castigar

-Virgo... que hacen por acá

-Venimos a hablar contigo y con Natsu, es acerca de tu magia, y si podemos... podría ser mejor hablar en privado y con el maestro... también

Asentimos y nos dirigimos a la oficina del maestro, todos estaban callados y solo nos seguían con la mirada, al llegar nos suponíamos que el ya sabia

-En que les puedo ayudar

-Es acerca de la condición de Lucy...

-Y bien que es lo que debo de escuchar

-Bien ella es una maga celestial y Natsu es un dragón slayer... por lo que la combinación de ambas magias es algo... ammm como decirlo

-Es algo raro ya que podría afectar el cuerpo de Lucy

-Exacto ella alberga en su vientre a un niño que consume la energía y la magia de Lucy, al igual que consume la magia de dragón slayer

-Eso quiere decir que Lucy va a tener a un dragón...

-Creo que estoy segura a que eso no se referían Natsu...

-Para ella va a ser difícil y puede llegar a ser peligroso, está consumiendo su magia al igual que tu magia Natsu, deben de tener cuidado a todo tipo de peligro, por el momento Lucy no podrá utilizar su magia por seguridad

-Entonces... ella se quedara bajo protección

-Pero y como podre invocarlos cuando necesite algo

-No se preocupe Hime, estaremos viniendo del mundo celestial todos los días a ver su condición, o acaso me va a castigar

-Claro que no virgo... y si Natsu de vez en cuando se va de misiones...

-Me supongo que te quedaras con nosotros en el gremio y que alguno de nosotros te lleve a casa para estar seguros...

-Y volveré a usar mi magia cuando... dé a luz al pequeño verdad

-Exacto, bien nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos una reunión y seguiremos investigando todo acerca de tu condición Lucy

-Bien Hime nos vamos...

-Bien Lucy ya escuchaste... ahora me puedes dejar a hablar con Natsu en privado

-Si claro, nos vemos Natsu

Abrí la puerta y me retire... mientras que Natsu se quedo hablando con el maestro

-Bien Natsu quiero que me hagas un trabajo especial

-Viejo no puedo... debo de estar con Lucy, no puedo dejarla sola...

-Es importante... se trata sobre un dragón y si no me equivoco se trata sobre...

-Igneel...

Salí en silencio, aunque estaba algo triste pues mi magia, mis espíritus ya no los podría invocar...

-Supongo que me tendré que quedar en casa

-Coneja... de que estaban hablando Loke, Salamander y el maestro

-Bueno es algo... en secreto luego les platicare... de que...

-Lu-chan... puedes decirnos somos amigos, no te preocupes no puede ser riesgoso o si!?

-Bueno es... que ammm

-Lucy-san que es lo que sucede, sabes que nos puedes decir y arreglaremos las cosas

Claro contarle acerca de lo que me sucedía iba a ser demasiado difícil, hasta que llego mi salvador mi esposo

-Lucy podemos hablar un momento por favor, es demasiado importante

-Si claro... ammm luego les platico chicos

Mi subconsciente me gritaba "Carajo porque tanto silencio hasta parece que se murió alguien". Seguí a Natsu, caminábamos en silencio yo lo perseguí, ya me estaba cansando, sentía que ya no podía alcanzarlo, corrí un poco y lo agarre de la mano

-Perdón Lucy pero quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa, debo de platicarte de algo importante

Ok eso fue momento incomodo... llegamos rápidamente a nuestra casa, abrimos la puerta, y tras cerrarla...

-Lucy yo

Una noticia la cual me iba a doler un poco, pero a la vez me iba a alegrar...

-Que paso Natsu

-Bueno yo...

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y que los deje en un gran suspenso XD nyajajajaja que mala soy XD y bien a responder la segunda parte de los Reviews…**_

_**cruz. : o gracias, a mí tampoco me gusta como se ve Lissana con Natsu :C nyo me gustan**_

_** : jejejeje gracias por desearme suerte, lo agradezco demasiado :D ya dije yo no odio a Lissana solo que ella tiene un no sé que que que se yo que no me cae bien :D**_

_**Gabe Logan: y aquí está el capitulo :3**_

_**cruz. : es que sabía que les iba a gustar la noticia XD**_

_**Guest: -/- enserio tú lo crees!? Es que dicen que soy tierna y nyo lo she XD jejejeje es que como dije es un nuevo género en el cual estoy aprendiendo a escribir y bueno si sale dulce es porque se me ocurren muchas cosas de Asdsdsdsdsd XD**_

_**Vane: jejejeje seee es tan adorable :D por eso lo amo!**_

_**Y bien minna aquí están sus dos capítulos del día de hoy no se olviden que el domingo 22 del presente años subiré el capitulo 9, ya que como ya estoy en época normal de la escuela ya puedo volver a actualizar los domingos…**_

_**Un abrazo psicológico zombie gurggg gurggg gurggg y nos vemos para el domingo chao chao XD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Una dolorosa partida

_**Hi minna! X3 aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy :D no se ustedes pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo estaba llorando QwQ casi casi me estaba odiando por escribir esto y luego la canción que me estaba inspirando y todo… bien ya les dejo leer :3**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos son de mi sensei Hiro Mashima-sama yo solo pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir :D**_

_**Y también Aclaro la canción que me ayudo a escribir fue Innocent Starter de mi queridísima Nana Mizuki-sama**_

* * *

...

-Lucy yo me tengo que ir por una misión

-Que alegría Natsu y cuanto va a durar, espero que no dure mucho

-Ese es el problema, me tendré que ir por un mes o tal vez dos

-Y porque tanto

Los ánimos se me habían bajado, "Joder porque se va"

-Bueno no solo yo si no también Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue... y no sé si venga Laxus y si dejen salir a Cobra

-Pues de que trata la misión que es demasiado larga, y de que a ustedes los necesiten

Mi forma de contestar era como mucha dureza y a la vez mucha tristeza, "¿Y porque solo iban a necesitar a ellos?", mis pensamientos me invadían

-Vamos a buscar a dragones... a nuestros dragones, el maestro escucho la noticia e inmediatamente nos mando a nosotros...

-A… sus dragones… entonces… pero…

-Es importante Lucy... no solo dragones si no también Igneel va a estar ahi...

-Igneel... bueno si se trata de él creo que no te puedo decir otra cosa

Estaba feliz, al fin Natsu iba a encontrar y ver de nuevo a Igneel aunque sentía tristeza pues se iba a ir...

-Lucy no te pongas triste

-No estoy triste, vas a ver a tu padre, estoy demasiado feliz

-Perdóname Lucy

-No te preocupes y dime para cuando te vas

-Bueno me voy en una semana, debo de estar listo...

-Está bien Natsu, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien… voy a…

-Perdóname Lucy verdaderamente me siento mal

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, los dos vamos a estar bien

Empecé a llorar estaba claro que la partida de Natsu me estaba doliendo demasiado, el me dio un cálido abrazo, de esos que te dicen "No te preocupes vamos a estar bien", "Tranquila no tardare demasiado"

-Lucy no empieces a llorar, no te pongas mal

-Perdón Natsu pero es que yo... te extrañare por un mes completo

-Lo se me extrañaras, pero te prometo venir lo más pronto...

-Natsu

-No tardare te lo prometo, ahora vamos a nuestro cuarto tenemos que descansar los tres

Ambos nos levantamos del sillón, el maldito silencio de nuevo estaba apareciendo, me sentía demasiado incomoda. Nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto abrimos la puerta yo me acerque a la cama y me acosté. Natsu se acomodo del otro lado y me abrazo por la espalda, acariciando mi vientre...

-Se buena niña y pórtate bien con mama, ahora la vas a proteger, te lo encargo mi pequeña hija

No se pero debía decir que Natsu se veía raro hablándose a sí mismo "papá" y que a mí me llamara "mamá", no podía evitar sonreír, era demasiado tierno sentir esas palabras, escucharlas...

-Natsu es un niño...

-Claro que no será una niña, así es tu vas a cuidar a mama de que ningún pervertido se acerque a mamá

-Natsu te amo

-Y yo igual a ti

-Y a ti igual te quiero, y tu vas a extrañar a papá

Al momento de acariciar mi vientre, este mismo, se había sentido como un pequeño salto, Natsu se sorprendió y a la vez se asusto un poco...

-No te preocupes es normal, te está diciendo que también te va a extrañar, y que igual te quiere

-Ten cuidado no lastimes a mama pequeña Salamander

-Natsu... me das un beso

Me beso y ambos nos quedamos acostados en la cama, olvidando que teníamos que ir al gremio, ya despues nos acordamos en la noche. La semana paso demasiado rápido, pero aprovechaba cada segundo estando al lado de Natsu... y también de los demás. Aunque en algunos días Natsu se sentía con los mismo problemas que yo sufría del embarazo

-Lucy eres mala

-Ahora que ice Natsu

-Ya no me quieres

-Porque dices eso... no entiendo

-No me has abrazado, no me has besado, no nos hemos bañado juntos

-A ya cálmate con tus problemas si la embarazada soy yo y no tu... ven vamos a comer

-No gracias... tengo ganas de vomitar

Sus malditos cambios de humor, sus nauseas, mareos... todo molestaba

-Lucy vamos a pescar con Happy

-AYE SIR, vamos Lucy

-Está bien ya voy

Salíamos a pescar, y a veces a comprar cosas para que Natsu se las llevara en el camino hasta que claro el día que menos estábamos esperando...

-Bien entonces ya nos vamos... Espero que estén listos chicos

-Hijos míos, espero que encuentren lo que todos estos años han estado buscando, saben que aquí tienen a una familia, no se preocupen si no los encuentran, nosotros los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos

-Bien es hora de irnos...

Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, y por instinto empecé a acariciar mi vientre, sentía como el pequeño brincaba un poco

-Lucy no llores…

-Perdóname Erza pero es que no lo puedo evitar... es que yo...

-No estás sola Lucy... Natsu regresara lo más pronto posible

-Erza...

Tenia razón yo debía de ser fuerte, y no solo por mi si no por nosotros dos. Me acerque a el, y le dedique una sonrisa, de esas que tanto le gustan

-Que te vaya bien Natsu, encuentra a Igneel y regresa con una gran sonrisa...

-Lucy... lo hare, veré a Igneel, estoy seguro de que los vamos a encontrar... así que hasta luego Lucy y hasta luego mi querida Salamander cuida a mama en lo que papá regresa

Me acerco a él y me dio uno de esos besos apasionados que siempre me dejan como una idiota enamorada, esta no era nuestra despedida, era un solo hasta luego "Creo es lo que también extrañare mas"

-Salamander deja de besar a la coneja, o lo que estés haciendo pervertido y vámonos ya

-Y tú deja de coquetear con Levy y ya bésala de una vez

-BESAR ES DE HOMBRES, GAJEEL SE TODO UN HOMBRE Y BESA DE UNA VEZ A LEVY

-No empieces Elfman, que mira a tu hermanita… la manera en la que se despide de Laxus

-Ever… NECHAN ES TODO UN HOMBRE

-Pero ella es mujer idiota

-Tu metete en tus propios asuntos Salamander

-Jah y ahora quien es el idiota enamorado y el pervertido aquí

-Natsu-san es mejor irnos rápido si queremos regresar lo más pronto posible...

Se separo de mí y me abrazo, "Un abrazo tan cálido que no me importaba si ahi me quedaba para siempre", me dedico su típica sonrisa y miro hacia el maestro...

-Te la encargo maestro cuide bien a Lucy y a mi pequeña Salamander

-Como un padre lo prometo... ahora ya váyanse o se tardaran más en regresar

Se dieron la vuelta y empezaron su camino, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Laxus... y posiblemente Cobra valla con ellos, y porque no también iban los Exceed de cada uno

-Les deseo lo mejor...

Fueron las palabras que al momento de pronunciarlas se desvanecieron en el aire...

-Lu-chan vamos al gremio... vamos a platicar lo de la otra vez

-En un momento Levy-san quiero seguir un rato aquí...

-Está bien pero ten cuidado entendido, no quiero que le suceda algo a mi querido sobrino

-No te preocupes...

Una partida que aunque debo de admitirlo fue demasiado doloroso, pero lo que no me debía de preocupar era que Natsu siempre cumplía sus palabras y regresaría...

-Te estaré esperando Natsu...

Antes no me había percatado de un objeto demasiado valioso, tanto para él como para mí, un objeto que nos decía que estamos unidos…

-Tu anillo… si lo llevas

Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa y me dirigí al gremio, donde las cosas aun no se acababan...

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Música de un violín* o maldita sea QwQ es demasiado para mi *se va al rincón con un aura oscura* porque…! En lo que sigo en el rincón contestare sus Reviews**_

_**Gabe Logan: jajaja sep pobre Wendy, es que aun es una niña pequeña y necesita orientación :D me pregunto cuál será su cara cuando les digan X3, sep pobre de Lucy pero ni modo QwQ**_

_**Cruz . c . gonzalez: :D todos somos unos pervertido! AYE SIR esa Lissana y Loke son unos metiches -.- pero bueno que se les puede hacer a los metiches *quemarlos en una hoguera* no estaría nada mal :D**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: es que… es que… QwQ tenía que poner un poco de suspenso *suena música de suspenso* ok pero no tanto XD y nyo te preocupes y animo que si se puede X3**_

_**Lolita: y no me rendiré porque la imaginación seguirá y seguirá :D me alegra demasiado que te guste mi fanfic owo siempre la curiosidad se mete en todo… también es un metiche hay que quemarlo en la hoguera *lanza a Loke, Lissana y a la curiosidad a la hoguera***_

_**...**_

_**Bien minna aquí les dejo por el día de hoy :D nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo… un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos para el siguiente domingo chao chao XD [Suena la canción de Germán como fondo] **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Una Mcgarden y un peligro

_**Hi minna! :3 perdón por no actualizar ayer domingo, mi imaginación se tomo una semana de vacaciones, pues me creerán de que en toda la semana no se me podía ocurrir nada hasta hoy en la mañana :D regreso y termine de escribirlo así que se los dejo y que lo disfruten**_

_**ACLARACION: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama solo tomo prestado sus personajes para escribir :D**_

* * *

Todo puede pasar en un determinado tiempo, se preguntaran que puede pasar en un gremio que siempre está de fiesta, que siempre se emborrachan y que siempre pelean.

Pues le diré que puede pasar... desde que los chicos se fueron no han destrozado el gremio, no hay borrachos, o al menos no tantos, no hay fuego, hielo, hierro, rayos, espadas y gritos de "HOMBRE" en el gremio.

Siento que por primera vez el gremio estaba tranquilo, había paz y todas esas cosas. Hasta debo de admitir que se me hacia aburrido estar ahi, como debería de decir...

"Le faltaba la emoción, la acción, las fiestas, las borracheras y las peleas que habitualmente yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ver y en algunas ocasiones a participar"

Bueno en fin todo puede ocurrir, como sorpresas que nunca te imaginaste que harían esas personas que tu creías como "inocentes, santas y tímidas"...

Estar involucrada en peligros que no sabías que tu podías estar involucrada...

Bueno eso es lo que nos paso en lo que los chicos no estaban, y como no teníamos a las personas que caracterizábamos las mas "fuertes" fue un poco difícil poder resolver los problemas que causamos y nos causaron.

Lo primero que recuerdo fue que me lleve una gran sorpresa de la persona que creía una santa y que no iba a ser capaz de ser tan "aventada"

-Ara ara que pasa Lucy-san

-Mira pues... como Natsu y Happy no están en casa hasta se me hace aburridos sin que ellos me estén molestando a cada rato...

-entonces lo extrañas mucho...

-si hasta el gremio se me hace un poco aburrido pues no están los mas revoltosos

-tengo una pregunta Mira-nee para que fueron los demás que no tienen dragones

-me imagino que la curiosidad les gano y quisieron conocer como es un dragón

-Pues que chismosos...

-Mis cartas dicen que solo por ver... Mira me das otra cerveza...

-No te la voy a dar Cana, debes cuidarte...

-Pero es que yo quiero...

Y más que nuestra principal bebedora no estaba bebiendo era verdaderamente sorprendente

-No cana tengo ordenes de Gildarts y del maestro de no beberás

-Pero extraño a mi amada cerveza, no me puedo conformar con agua

Como no quería involucrarme con ellas y no quería enterarme pues decidí irme a casa...

-Bien chicas ya me voy a casa

-Espérame Lu-chan yo te acompaño

Y como lo prometió Natsu y el maestro, todos estaban pendientes de mí, si iba al gremio tenía que esperar a que alguien de nuestros amigos fuera a recogerme, y de igual caso si ya me iba a casa me tenía que acompañar a casa.

Cada vez caminaba un poco más lento y me cansaba mas, a veces me tenía que detener y sentarme en alguna banca para poder descansar, ya que con los pies hinchados y la espalda adolorida, era difícil... "Espero que la esté pasando Natsu con mis síntomas"

-Espera Levy-chan deja descansar aquí

-Si claro Lu-chan

-Porque en tu rostro puedo ver tristeza...

-de que hablas Lu-chan estoy bien estoy feliz...

-Claro que no sabes que puedes contarme que te pasa despues de todo somos amigas

-ammm bueno es que no puedo es que...

-No me digas que ya no eres mi amiga, empezare a llorar

-por favor no te pongas sentimental

-Levy-chan dice que ya no es mi amiga...

-Está bien está bien... pero primero vamos a tu casa para poder hablar a gusto y un poco más en privado

-Entonces vamos rápido

Una sorpresa que nunca me imagine... Recuerdo que hasta casi corría por llegar a casa y escuchar lo que tenía que decirme

-Listo llegamos

-Lu-chan no tan rápido... ten cuidado

-Hime tranquila hay que tener cuidado con la pequeña Salamander

-Virgo-san desde cuando...

-Levy-sama tengo que cuidar la seguridad de Hime y de Salamander hime...

-Virgo no le digas así...

-acaso me va a castigar...

-no... Mejor ve a preparar algo tengo hambre...

-en seguida hime, le tocan sus vitaminas y comida nutritiva para Salamander-hime... Levy-sama va a querer algo

-ammm bueno solo quiero te por favor

-como ordenen, pónganse cómodas en lo que yo preparo

Nos acomodamos en la sala y Levy por lo inquieta que estaba empezó a platicarme poco a poco de lo que le estaba pasando en las últimas semanas.

No dejaba de sorprenderme, no dejaba de mirar a Levy-chan aun cuando Virgo trajo la comida y se despidió para irse al mundo celestial.

Cada vez ella se ponía algo incomoda y no quería voltear a verme "tendré que ayudarla"

-y tú que piensas Lu-chan...

-pues es una gran noticia pero a ti no te veo feliz

-es que yo no se... como reaccionara él, quiero ocultarme y no salir pero... no se quiero pero no quiero

-debes de estar feliz es la gran noticia que he escuchado por parte de mi amiga... así que quita esa cara larga y alégrate

-pero es que...

-nada de peros... te ayudare, pero la mayor parte la tienes que hacer tu

-gracias Lu-chan

-ya ves te ves más linda sonriendo

Nos quedamos platicando acerca de lo que últimamente nos pasaba, aunque Levy-chan tenía algo de pena y de vergüenza hablar un poco sobre el tema, la ayudaba a hablar un poco más.

-Lu-chan ammm bueno yo

-Que pasa...

-puedo acariciar tu barriga

-si claro...

-Hola pequeño, soy tu tía Levy-chan ya estas grande... ammm que... paso... etto...

-es normal de que brinque esta igual contento de conocerte, está feliz...

-a ya veo... hola pequeño no patees muy fuerte o lastimaras a tu mama

-jajaja tranquila...

-sumimasen por interrumpir pero sumimasen ya tiene que irse a descansar Lucy-san...

-gracias por avisarme Aries-san

-sumimasen pero Levy-san ya no se puede ir está demasiado oscuro y bueno sumimasen... opino que debería quedarse

-Está bien que me quede Lu-chan!?

-Si claro a mi no me molesta, podrías tomar la habitación de Happy...

-sumimasen avisare a Capricornio-san para arreglar el cuarto sumimasen con su permiso...

Caprico arreglo todo y se fue rápido, o al menos eso es lo que escuche, porque ya cuando me dirigí a las habitaciones ya estaban listas...

-Entonces hasta mañana Lu-chan

-Hasta mañana Levy-chan que descanses

-igualmente

Cerramos la puerta y...

-Loke... Acuario que sucede

-sentimos una magia poderosa alrededor del lugar... nos queremos vigilando Lucy-sama

-no podemos arriesgarlos...hay que estar alerta... Loke ve por capricornio y por virgo... hay que estar alerta yo me quedare aquí en el cuarto

-ok acuario te la encargo

-disculpa Acuario pero es algo peligroso!?

-si demediado fuerte, tu descansa niña no queremos alterarte...

-ok... gracias pero me avisan entendido

-tu preocúpate por descansar... mocosa

Un peligro en el cual nunca pensaste que podías estar involucrado era lo que me tenía que esperar...

Un peligro y una sorpresa en un solo di en un solo momento es lo que menos se esperaría por ustedes... pero para mí era un riesgo...

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No lo sé pero como que siento que me quedo algo raro :3 es que ya saben cómo acababa de regresar mi imaginación pues estaba fresca y Asdsdsdsdsd XD**_

_**En lo que reorganizo bien mis ideas responderé sus Reviews :3**_

_**Gabe Logan: hola! Es que ya sabes la maldita curiosidad siempre gana y cuando te da bien fuerte pus no tienes otra opción más que escucharla owo *lanza la curiosidad a la hoguera* adiós curiosidad**_

_**Srigneel: owo aquí está el capítulo de hoy! A seguir leyendo**_

_**Yune-Hinata: no me puedes echar a la hoguera yo soy la reina de la hoguera :3 jejeje ok no aquí está el capítulo de hoy que lo disfrutes**_

_**Cruz . c . gonzalez: AYE! Tu si me entiendes a quemarlos!**_

_**Bien aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy :3 esperen para el siguiente domingo**_

_**No olviden seguirme en mi hermoso y sensual Facebook y en mi hermoso y sensual Twitter… un abrazo psicológico zombie gurggg gurggg gurggg y nos vemos para el próximo domingo owo**_

_**Adiós!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	11. Capitulo 11: Lo que nunca esperamos

_**Hi minna! nwn aquí les tengo el otro capítulo. Saben este capítulo me guie en unas canciones, así que también hay que agradecer… espero que les guste… al final daré una noticia, creo que volveré a empezar con algunos problemas owo… (pssss! Si leyeron el manga a mi me encanto nwn)**_

_**ACLARACIÓN: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi sensei Hiro Mashima-sama solo pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir…**_

_**Agradezco a las canciones que tome prestadas, sin ellas no hubiera escrito varias partes:**_

_**-Now or Never-NANO**_

_**-All Alone With You-EGOIST**_

* * *

No podía dormir bien pensando en que algo fuerte y poderoso estaba afuera, probablemente en esos momentos estaba vigilando. "Probablemente es un pervertido que se quiere aprovechar de que Natsu no está en casa"

Por más que quería abrir mis ojos sentía que Acuario me estaba vigilando y si la desobedecía "MOCOSA CON QUE NO ESTUVISTE DESCANSANDO!? ENTONCES TE TOCA CASTIGO". Preferí no arriesgarme a eso "Aun amo mi trasero y lo ocupo para poder descansar"

La mañana llego rápido y sentía que mis espíritus seguían vigilando, me sentía algo incomoda "yo descanso mientras ellos vigilan, no se me hace lo más apropiado". Me empezaba a incomodar todo, y antes de que me despertara de golpe, Virgo estaba a mi lado…

-Hime despierte por favor...

-Que pasa Virgo, ya no estamos en peligro

-Creo que no puedo decirle, aun no estamos seguros

Lo malo de virgo es que no se podía expresar ningún sentimiento, asi que era demasiado difícil saber que es lo que ella estaba pensando…

-Es urgente que vallamos con el maestro ahora... ya es tiempo de levantarse

-Y los demás...

-se fueron a descansar, no querían arriesgarse y no la querían arriesgar

-y Levy-chan... donde esta

-a se fue a avisar al maestro, Loke fue con ella, no quería arriesgarla tampoco

-ok entonces vámonos

Me cambie de ropa y enseguida salimos, Virgo no me dejaba de vigilar, "¿Otra vez está relacionado conmigo?" "JODER PORQUE SIEMPRE ES A MI A LA QUE QUIEREN". Mis pensamientos atacaban hasta que mi conciencia me dijo "IDIOTA TU ERES LA PRINCIPAL EN ESTA HISTORIA, POR LO QUE TE TIENES QUE JODER". Bueno no tenia de otra…

-Hime hay que tener cuidado... tal vez pueda ser poderoso el enemigo... debemos avisar a todos...

-está bien pero yo…

-no se preocupe la cuidaremos

"No quiero que me cuiden yo me puedo cuidar sola, yo quiero protegerlos". Tenía tantas ganas de decirlo pero si lo decía estaba segura que todos me iban a mirar de mala gana. Por las prisas en las que estábamos, llegamos demasiado rápido al gremio, todos tenían una cara de preocupados, de estar presionados, la única que se sorprendió de verme fue…

-Lu-chan llegaste no estás lastimada verdad, dime que estas bien

-no te preocupes estoy bien pero... y Loke…

-Dijo que se iba a descansar, tenía que regresar a platicar con los demás la situación, Virgo… me dijo Loke que no tarde en regresar…

-Gracias por avisare Levy-sama… así que si me lo permiten me retiro

Y se fue… algo raro estaba pasando y no me querían decir, algo peligroso y me lo estaban ocultando, de algo querían que no me enterara. Mis pensamientos me invadían, tanto que no sentí a una persona que me estaba hablando…

-Lu-chan el maestro te esta hablando

-Lucy podemos hablar a mi oficina por favor...

-si claro...

Me dirigí a la oficina "porque el maldito silencio, Jodete maldito silencio", siempre que se trata de un tema de gran importancia siempre está el silencio.

-Bien Lucy me llegaron los avisos de Levy y...

-Y que vamos a hacer...

-No tenemos de otra más que protegerte... no sabemos con quien nos estamos enfrentando...

-Pero porque otra vez yo... maestro yo me puedo defender yo me puedo cuidar, así que no creo que sea necesario de que ellos me cuiden…

Y cuando al fin lo dije… "MIERDA NO TENIA INTENCION DE QUE SALIERA ESTO". El maestro me miro de mala gana, volteo a otro lado y suspiro pesadamente

-no lo sabemos... pero aun así hay que estar pendientes... desde ahora Erza, Jellal y Meredy se quedaran contigo...

-Y ellos están seguros de hacer esto, no quiero arriesgarlos a ellos tampoco

-Si, por lo mientras será así, entendido!?, no quiero que me discutas ahora Lucy…

-ok con su permiso tengo que hablar con mis espíritus... así que si me permite

-adelante

"supongo que tendré que pelear, pero no quiero involucrar a los demás"... Baje de la oficina demasiada metida en mis pensamientos, sentía que me hablaban pero no estaba poniendo atención, hasta que una peliblanca me puso con los pies en la tierra

-Estas bien Lucy-sama

-Yukino... que haces aquí...

-vengo a darte mis llaves, ahora más que nada las necesitaras

-No puedo aceptarlas Yukino, son tuyas...

-Pero si no las aceptas estarás en peligro... no debes de arriesgarte...

-Pero no quiero son tus amigos y...

-hable con ellos y ellos aceptaron a quedarse contigo... acéptalas así tu poder estará completo... y no estarás metida en peligros… ellos ya saben algo… así que por favor

-Lu-chan...

Aceptar las llaves de Yukino, no quería aceptarlas, yo no consigo mis llaves de esta manera, pero si no las aceptaba iba a estar en riesgo, Estaba entre si y no, no podía decidir

-Está bien... solo porque me lo pides...

-Gracias Lucy-sama... regresare luego Lucy-sama y cuando regrese quiero ver que ya hayas aceptado las llaves... nos vemos

-No quiero aceptarlas

Otra sorpresa de la que nunca me imagine, fue que tenía a todas las llaves, no podía aceptarlas, eran de Yukino. Era la primera vez que veía la actitud de Yukino, tan asi.

-No quiero tenerlas...

-sumimasen pero no tenemos otra opción si nos vamos a enfrentar a alguien poderoso sumimasen

-Lucy-sama usted debe de aceptarlas mee nunca la abandonara así que este tranquila

-Está bien las aceptare... me supongo que tendré que hacer despues el contrato con ellos

-como ordene Lucy-sama

Todos estuvieron pendientes de todo lo que estaba pasando, recibíamos noticias de algunos accidentes que se estaban registrando diariamente, por lo que no podíamos bajar la guardia.

Los días pasaban, todos estábamos pendientes de lo que nos rodeaba, de lo que estábamos expuestos, no podíamos distraernos.

Y como el maestro había ordenado Erza, Jellal y Meredy se quedaban a mi lado, no se separaban ni un poco...

-Y como está la pequeña Salamander

-Bien ya está creciendo

-Que linda ya quiero conocerla y jugar con ella y protegerla de su padre celoso y...

-Erza cálmate... parece que sacaste las mismas ideas que Wendy...

-Y la guiare como una gran guerrera... ya me la imagino con armadura y...

-Pero Erza-san no la pequeña Salamander aprenderá la magia de su padre

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso también podría aceptar la magia de su madre

-Me pregunto que magia aprenderá, pero si no acepta ninguna le enseñare mi magia

Sentía que Erza estaba más emocionada con tener a un pequeño miembro que casi la veía como su hermana mayor "Jellal no tardes y ya dale un hijo a Erza"

-Erza-san no creo que quieran... y... Jellal-san porque no hablas... te comió la lengua el gato o en este caso Erza-san te comió la lengua

-Cállate Meredy, no es solo que aun no se va el aura oscura, la presiento cerca de aquí pero no encuentro su ubicación

-De todas formas... Mira me das un pastel de fresas

-Porque no engordas si comes demasiado pastel

-Porque soy Erza... y solo yo no puedo engordar

-ammm ok...

Las tensiones nos presionaban un poco. Las semanas pasaron y no había rastros de nada.

Hasta que llego un día... un día donde decidimos divertirnos un poco y descuidarnos de la vigilancia.

Donde un nuevo enemigo nos iba atacar...

-Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia... ella es la portadora del gran poder... que lleva dentro

-Estamos listos para atacar el gremio se han descuidado...

-perfecto entonces empecemos el plan... tenemos que evitar eso...

-entonces hay que irnos ya y atacar

Continuara...

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nyajajajaja owo me pregunto quién será XD…**_

_**Happy: y eso que eres la escritora y no sabes que es lo que va a pasar**_

_**YO: nyo tengo idea X3 solo dejo volar mi imaginación… en lo que discuto con Happy contestare sus Reviews…**_

_**hitomi kinomoto: owo ni yo se XD o bueno si se pero tengo que reorganizar mis ideas.. aquí está el capitulo espero que te haya gustado, te mando besos y abrazos**_

_**Gabe Logan: si y lo que le sigue nwn siento que me voy a pasar un poco de suspenso XD pero bueno**_

_**Cruz . c . gonzalez: jejeje al parecer ya estás listo tu owo esperaremos al siguiente capítulo a ver que sucede :D**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: estás segura!? No lo sé que tal si son otros personajes de los que piensas nwn mas abajo les daré una pista de lo que tengo pensado hacer**_

_**Yune-Hinata: yo soy la reina de la hoguera no puedes matar a la reina de la hoguera (aunque deberíamos de mandar a otras personas), jejeje maldito misterio y si mejor lo echamos a la hoguera!?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien los anuncios, ya tan rápido estaré en semana de evaluaciones así que ya saben la rutina que saco cuando estoy en semana de evaluaciones si no publico nada el domingo esperen al siguiente domingo habrá doble o pueda ser hasta triple capitulo (si es que es necesario)**_

_**Y otra les daré una pista de los próximos enemigos… Estoy segura que no serán los que ustedes piensan, estos nuevos enemigos por así decirlo serán nuevos nwn mi hermano me estará ayudando en estos nuevos personajes, así que también hay que darle crédito a él, ya que me estará ayudando a escribir…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No olviden seguirme en mi Twitter, en mi Facebook**_

_**Un abrazo psicológico zombie, un beso zombie y nos vemos para el siguiente domingo chao chao**_

_**[Suena como canción de fondo Preserved Roses-Nana Mizuki-samaxT. ]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!? owo y si en la semana puedo les daré mas pistas**_


	12. Capitulo 12: Lo que nunca esperamos II

_**Hi minna!**_

_**Owo al fin estoy aquí, al fin despues de una semana XD, espero que estén bien chicos porque yo no mucho QwQ me deprimí en esta semana por los malditos exámenes y evaluaciones y todavía de que me paso algo en mi salud, y tuve problemas amorosos u.u de todo me paso… **_

_**Pero eso no me detuvo para poder terminar el fanfic del domingo pasado y de este domingo X3, no los voy a detener más así que disfruten el capitulo…**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi querido sensei troll Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

_**Y gracias a la canción de Just Be Friends-Luka que fue la que me inspiro por ese problema amoroso…**_

* * *

Nunca pensé que ese descuido nos iba a traer grandes consecuencias, a grandes peligros nos estábamos enfrentando, pasamos por grandes problemas, pasamos por todo...

Personas cercanas a mi sufrieron por mi culpa, por protegerme, salieron lastimadas, aunque tienen las cicatrices y digan que no paso nada, yo aun recuerdo y créanme fue demasiado doloroso, esos recuerdos por más que los quiero olvidar no puedo.

"Como olvidar la mayor estupidez pero a la vez la mayor idea grandiosa que todos hicieron". Siempre me he preguntado eso y aun no respondo a esa duda…

Pensamos que en ese día no iba a suceder nada como los días y semanas anteriores, así que decidimos relajarnos y descansar, por lo que cada uno estaba metido en lo que le interesaba…

-ara ara veo que ya todos están calmados...

-Bueno hay que descansar llevamos semanas vigilando, y aun no tenemos una pista

-Y Lu-chan

-Ahora que lo recuerdo creo que está en la biblioteca con Yukino, no han salido de ahi

-Me imagino que siguen con lo de los espíritus

-Lu-chan no quiere aceptarlos...

-Sera algo difícil, se ve que Lucy no quiere aceptarlas...

-Supongo que no le gusto esa idea de que le den así las llaves

-bue...

-Chicos ayúdenme...

-Yukino que sucede...

-Es Lucy-sama, de repente se empezó a sentir mal y se desmayo

-Pero como...

-No lo sé, ella decía que se sentía mareada y que le dolía la cabeza, y cuando menos me lo esperaba...

-Grey, ve por Lucy... Levy prepara la cama de la enfermería, si algo le pasa a Lucy... Natsu nos jode a todos

Obscuridad, es lo que veía, solamente recordaba que me sentía mal, y me desmaye, escuchaba las voces de los chicos... "Maldición Lucy, despierta", "Lucy-sama por favor despierta", "Maldición si Natsu se entera nos jode a todos", "Jet ve por Porlyusica-san es urgente".

Escuchaba que todos estaban preocupados por mí, "Natsu... te necesito a mi lado, me siento sola, ayúdame".

No tengo idea de cuánto paso, solo sentía que estaba cómoda, estaba inconsciente y sentía que todos estaban ahi, platicando y no se separaban de mi cama...

-Que es lo que le paso...

-No lo sé aun Makarov... y se pueden largar los humanos que están aquí

Sentía mi cuerpo demasiado pesado "como si no estuvieras embarazada", bueno aparte, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, me sentía cansada y con sueño. Quería moverme de la cama pero me resultaba algo difícil, temblaba como si tuviera miedo.

Escuchaba a todos discutir, "Me pregunto que es por los humanos", con mi cuerpo tembloroso me levante poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en la cama, como era posible de que no vieran de que ya estaba despierta, viva...

-ammm hola chicos

-hola Lucy... y decía que...

-JODER LUCY ESTA DESPIERTA

-Lu-chan desde que hora estas despierta

-creo que no mucho

-Y como te sientes Lucy

-Me siento algo mareada y cansada... no recuerdo mucho

-Esto es raro... segura que no sentiste algo

-No que yo recuerde, solo me empezó a doler la cabeza y...

-Ok Lu-chan es mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado

-De todas maneras ella se quedara descansando aquí, por ahora no hay daños en el embarazo

-Está bien... Gracias por venir

-Por cualquier cosa me llamas Makarov así que si me permiten me voy

Salió rápidamente de la enfermería, por unos pocos segundos se quedaron en silencio, pero claro como el gremio era el gremio no se quedaron callados.

Se acercaron a mi cama y empezaron a preguntarme, "wow si que los asuste o le tienen miedo a Natsu de que los joda a todos". Bueno en fin cuando estuve más tranquila les empecé a platicar de cómo es que me sentí antes de que me desmayara y de cómo es que me sentía ahorita.

La cara de los chicos se relajo un poco, si les estaba preocupando de que algo me pasara.

En tan solo unas horas ya estaba fuera de cama, y con lo "paciente" que era estaba de un lado a otro "malditas energías que tengo"

-Lu-chan ten cuidado

-Perdón es que tengo tantas energías

-Si pero no es para que estés en esa maldita escalera tratando de agarrar un libro

-Es que yo quiero leer ese libro

-Pero espera a que alguien te ayude

-no yo lo quiero ahora

-Lucy-san no seas demasiado terca

-Pero yo quiero ese libro

-BAJA DE AHI LUCY DRAGNEEL HEARTFILIA

-E-ERZA!

-AHORA MISMO DRAGNEEL! NO QUIERO QUE PONGAS EN PELIGRO A MI QUERIDA SOBRINA

-Ya... ya... ya... ya estoy aquí pero alguien me quiere dar ese maldito libro

-Lucy-sama es demasiada terca

-ara ara y eso que no la has visto cuando tiene antojos, cuando tiene sus cambios de humor

-me imagino que es como Erza-sama o hasta peor

Empecé a discutir, "Lucy cálmate no te puedes esforzar de mas, y si te enojas le estarás haciendo daño al pequeño".

Bueno decidimos calmarnos y a comer, claro Erza con su pastel de fresas deleitándose con una vista a primera fila de Jellal durmiendo. Aunque no sabía por quien estaba babeando por el pastel de fresa o por ver a Jellal...

-Ya Erza ve a pedirle un hijo a Jellal

-Ever... y tu ve con tu hombre

-Pero admite que tú quieres un hijo de Jellal

-a... yo...ammm

-Erza-san esta toda roja

-Jah y que tal si la Scarlet ya no es Scarlet!?

-MEREDY! CANA!

Un día en el que estábamos metidos en nuestras propias conversaciones, en nuestras propias fiestas.

Algo que nunca pensamos que iba a pasar, y estaba afuera esperándonos. Nosotros estábamos metidos en un lio, en un problema que ni si quiera estábamos enterados.

-Jellal... que sucede...

-Algo... se está acercando...

-Yo también lo siento, es demasiado poderoso

Empezamos a sentir una magia poderosa y demasiado grande. Algo se acercaba, escuchábamos como las personas empezaban a gritar horrorizados...

Nosotros nos empezamos a preocupar, y salimos de inmediato. Nos sorprendimos y empezamos a sentir algo de miedo, todo lo que estaba enfrente de nosotros, era imposible, la mayoría del pueblo estaba destruido, todos estaban corriendo refugiándose en nuestro gremio…

-Joder... ahora que pasa

-Esto no es de hombres...

-FAIRY TAIL AL FIN ESTAMOS AQUÍ

-Cuidado Lucy!

-Erza…

Un ataque estaba dirigido a mí, al no poder usar magia no podía defenderme, estaba preparada para recibir el ataque pero nunca llego, la razón… Erza estaba enfrente de mi protegiéndome con "La armadura del purgatorio" o lo que quedaba de ella despues de ese ataque…

-¿Estas bien Erza?

-Si y tu Lucy… como está la pequeña Salamander

-Estamos bien los dos… gracias

-Que diablos está pasando aquí…

Era imposible ver todo el escenario que se estaba armando, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que escuchamos una risa…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA VEO QUE HAS SOBREVIVIDO…

Nuestras miradas se dirigieron hacia esa persona, o mejor dicho… hacia esas personas que despues de todo se veían claramente como estaban encapuchadas…

-HOLA FAIRY TAIL!

-QUIEN DIABLOS SON!?

-YO!? ME SORPRENDE QUE NO SEPAN MI NOMBRE… YO SOY ARQUIEM… ARQUIEM BRUNESTRUD Y ELLOS SON YODRERIK Y RAIA GALLYON

Los tres al mismo tiempo se quitaron sus capuchas, dejándonos con cara de sorprendidos, los tres se veían demasiado maduros, un hombre y dos mujeres, tenían buen cuerpo y se veían demasiado poderosos.

Se veía que aquella chica llamada Arquiem era la líder, los otros dos permanecían callados con los ojos cerrados esperando una orden. Los tres sin duda sonreían… algo estaba por suceder

-QUE QUIEREN DE FAIRY TAIL

-QUE QUEREMOS… QUEREMOS A LUCY DRAGNEEL HEARTFILIA

-QUE!?

Lo sabía desde un principio, otra vez iba a ser yo, y yo había decidido arriesgarme, yo quería saber porque me necesitaban

-AQUÍ ESTOY… QUE QUIEREN DE MI…

Al identificarme tenían una mirada de "Ya te jodimos" o "Tú tienes algo que nos pertenece". Que les puede haber quitado, o que es lo que querían de mí, me estaba matando la curiosidad…

-QUEREMOS A LA CRIA QUE GUARDAS EN TU VIENTRE… LA CRIA DEL DRAGON SLAYER DE FUEGO Y DE LA ÚLTIMA MAGA CELESTIAL…

-QUE!?

Ahora no solamente me iban a querer a mi… si no a mi pequeño, porque siempre tenía que ser la afectada en todo esto… un problema, un accidente del que yo estaba metida sin saber cómo…

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owo que nos esperara para el siguiente capítulo X3 ni yo sé y eso que yo soy la que escribo jajajaja XD en lo que peleo con migo misma contestare sus Reviews… ya saben mitad y mitad**_

_**hitomi kinomoto: jajajajaja yo igual espero que regrese X3 aquí está el capitulo espero que te guste :D**_

_**Gabe Logan: Esta más cuidada que Peña Nieto X3 jajajajaja ni modo tendrá que soportarlo, aquí el otro capítulo espero que te guste**_

_**Lala2209: nyo hagas puchero son lindas las personas cuando hacen puchero *-* aquí está el capitulo espero que te guste**_

_**Bien chicos en unos momentos subiré el siguiente capítulo, que este será como una pequeña explicación de quienes son estos nuevos personajes así que adiós! :D [Suena como canción de fondo Dando Daikazuki TwT NAGISA!]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!? owo/**_


	13. Capitulo 13: Raia y Yodrerik Gallyon

_**Y aquí el capitulo del día de hoy~ :3 bien como prometí en el capitulo anterior, voy a dar una pequeña explicación de cómo son los nuevos personajes, hay que darles gracias a mi querido onichan Siruku que me va a ayudar con estos nuevos personajes, me ayudo con los nombre, magia, personalidad y bla bla bla :D**_

_**Así que empezamos con esta explicación que son parte de la historia también**_

_**Aclaración: Los nuevos personajes que aparecerán no son de mi Autoría, son de mi onichan Siruku :D el tiene toda la autoridad solo le pedí ayuda para poder escribir…**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail tampoco me pertenece le pertenece al sensei-troll Hiro Mashima-sama**_

_**Y gracias a la canción Ichiban no Takaramono-version Yui que me ayudo a escribir esta parte emotiva**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Raia Gallyon tengo 20 años, soy la hermana mayor de Yodrerik y un guerrero de Arquiem…

Mi historia no tiene algún significado que pueda ser de gran importancia, porque parte de mi pasado es demasiado borroso, por lo que implica que no recuerde lo demasiado.

Tenía padres… tenía una vida en un pueblo llamado… Ga… Gallette, era un pueblo tranquilo por lo que me habían contado, yo estaba feliz con mi hermano… hasta que un desastre ocurrió…

Había desastres, había muertes, todo estaba destruido… que paso… no lo recuerdo bien… estaba con mi hermano merodeando por los lugares, buscando si había sobrevivientes…si alguien me podía ayudar, había perdido la vista de un ojo.

Mi hermano lloraba yo estaba cansada, no había ni un alma, estaba desesperada. No podía mas estaba cansada, el momento se estaba acercando, nada más escuchaba a mi hermano gritar…

«Raia… despierta… papá y mamá se van a enojar»

Despues de ahí… aparecimos en un lugar oscuro, como una cueva un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos estaba ahí, pareciera que nos estuviera vigilando…

«Raia y Yodrerik Gallyon, como están»

«Gracias señor…estamos bien… y donde estamos»

«Están a salvo, yo los saque de ahi, estamos en un lugar seguro, aquí no atacaran»

De ahí en adelante solo se dé que le debo la vida a ese sujeto que nadie quiere…

«Zeref-sama estoy lista para mis lecciones de magia»

«Yodrerik también está listo Raia!?»

«Claro que si Zeref-sama estamos listos para nuestro entrenamiento»

Entrenábamos con él, a diario, así fue como aprendimos magia, oscura… tal vez… blanca o normal… no lo sabemos.

«Que tu ojo no te haga débil… puedes ser fuerte… debes de serlo, eso no será una debilidad, si quieres venganza por tu pueblo… debes hacerlo una fortaleza Raia…»

«Debo de encontrarla… me supongo… quiero venganza»

«Así es…»

Cuando menos nos lo imaginábamos Zeref-sama nos dejo solos, solo con una misión…"Encontrar a una chica… como la hija de Zeref-sama"

Empezamos nuestro viaje sin ninguna pista, sin nada aclarado… estábamos completamente solos y posiblemente perdidos…

«Raia estás segura que era este lugar»

«Nunca dudes de nuestro Zeref-sama, el nos está guiando por este camino»

Pasamos días, meses y años tratando de buscar a esa persona, pero no encontrábamos ni un rastro de ella. Cuando nuestras desesperaciones nos estaban ganando nos encontramos con aquella persona…

« ¿Ustedes son las personas que mandaron?»

« ¿Quién eres tú?»

«Perdón por mis modales… mi nombre es Arquiem Brunestrud… la persona que mando Zeref»

Arquiem Brunestrud… un hermoso nombre de una hermosa chica que a la vez era peligrosa, era demasiado para nosotros… ella nos dio nuestra siguiente misión, que para nuestra mala suerte teníamos que esperar un poco mas…

«Nosotros atacaremos a cualquier momento, debemos de estar preparados en cuando regresen»

« ¿Y quién va a regresar?»

«El equipo que se fue a Tenrou, según la información que recibí de Zeref-sama ellos desaparecieron, pero… no tardaran en volver aparecer, aunque no queramos tendremos que esperar hasta que eso suceda»

«Va a suceder algo importante verdad»

«Si pero se los diré mas adelante»

Esperamos, entrenamos hasta perfeccionar nuestra magia, teníamos que estar atentos a cualquier movimiento que nos esperaría.

«Están listos chicos!?»

«De que!? Aun no nos dices que tenemos que hacer»

«Solo diré que vamos al gremio Fairy Tail, tenemos que obtener a la cría del Dragón Slayer de Fuego y la ultima maga celestial»

«Y como para que!?»

«Fácil, porque la pequeña cría obtendrá de sus padres una magia aun más poderosa que un dragón hasta incluso más fuerte que la de Zeref-sama, es nuestro deber obtenerlo aseguraremos nuestro mundo de obscuridad con el»

Aquellas palabras no se me iban a borrar de la mente, obtener esto a cambio de nuestro mundo que mas deseamos…

Ahora estamos frente a frente con el gremio mas fuerte «FAIRY TAIL», observando a la que será nuestra victima «LUCY DRAGNEEL HEARTFILIA», teníamos que aprovechar la situación, ya que… sus queridos Dragón Slayer… no estaban

* * *

Yo soy Yodrerik Gallyon tengo 18 años hermano menor de Raia y de Arquiem, no soy un tipo que habla mucho por lo que les contare estará lo mas resumido posible…

Pertenecía a un pueblo que fue devastado por la destrucción cuando era más pequeño, mi hermana me cuido, hasta que, se podría decir, ya casi era el último de sus momentos, estaba desesperado, vuestros padres, vuestras amistades, vuestro pueblo estaba destruido, y si mi hermana caía ahí, yo estaría perdido si no fuera por una sola persona que nos ayudo en esos momentos…

Había despertado antes que mi hermana, estábamos en una cueva, una muy húmeda y oscura cueva, lo primero que vi fue a un señor que tenía unas vestimentas negras, cabello negro y ojos rojos…

«Disculpa…»

«Shhhh… despertaras a tu hermana»

«No se acerque más o lo lastimare»

«Tranquilo no la quiero lastimar… yo los ayude»

«Como nos ayudaste si ni siquiera nos has dado tu nombre»

«Disculpa mis modales… mi nombre es Zeref… y el tuyo!?»

«Yo soy Yodrerik Gallyon, ella es mi hermana Raia…»

Un hombre que era malvado por los pecados que cometió en un pasado, era lo que siempre escuchaba, yo lo veía de otra manera… un hombre el cual no se podía perdonar a pesar de todas las maldades que había cometido anteriormente…

Tras al no tener un lugar al cual ir, mi hermana y yo tomamos la decisión de quedarnos con aquel hombre, yo lo consideraba mi padre, ya que fue la persona que se ocupo de nosotros, que se preocupo por nosotros…

Recibíamos un entrenamiento, el nos aseguraba que…

«Tienen que ser fuertes si es que me quieren a ayudar a eliminar a todos los humanos inútiles, sus debilidades son su mayor fuerza»

«Claro que si Zeref»

Nuestros días eran tranquilos, es por eso que nunca creía las palabras que escuchaba de los demás, acerca de cómo era Zeref. Un día nos dejo encargándonos una misión, no pudimos hacer otra cosa más que obedecerla…

Pasamos por varias cosas fáciles, los "enemigos que encontrábamos" eran fáciles de derrotar, cada vez nos hacíamos más fuertes, más rápidos, habilidosos y todo lo que quiera agregar…

Y aunque menos nos lo esperamos, encontramos a aquella persona para la misión… "Arquiem Brunestrud", una chica mayor que mi hermana, muy hermosa pero demasiado fuerte

«No te preocupes Yodrerik, yo también fui salvada por Zeref-sama años atrás, por lo que también fui entrenada por el»

«Entonces eres una aliada de nosotros»

«Que pregunta tan mas idiota, claro que si… yo los ayudare con la última misión que me fue encargada por Zeref-sama»

Una misión que ahora mismo estamos haciendo, una misión que tenemos que aprovechar al máximo si queremos cumplir un mundo perfecto…

«FAIRY TAIL… AQUÍ ESTAMOS… Y AHORA NO SALDRAS VIVO DE ESTA»

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Que triste historia QwQ la verdad si me hizo sentir algo mal por el pasado que tuvieron… *buaaaaaa* en lo que lloro responderé la segunda parte de los Reviews…**_

_**Yune-Hinata: *risa malevola* nyajajajajajaja vamos a quemar a… los humanos X3 ok no jejejeje gracias *-* me encantan tus comentarios y me encanta tu fic espero que sigas publicando owo/ nos veremos despues te mando besos y abrazos "El será el capitán de la hoguera", aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy :D**_

_**ToRiMa-chan: jajajajaja mi igual me chocan pero como estudiante que más le puedo hacer owo/ seeee estaba pensando en cómo continuar todo fue todo un revoltijo en mi mente y Asdsdsdsdsd! Lo bueno que mi onichan me ayudo un poco aquí está el capitulo espero y te guste**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: nee! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo jajajajaja el suspenso es mi especialidad nyajajajajajaja ok no se:3 pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero y te guste**_

_**Vane: jajajaja nyo lo she :3 pero aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y bien mis queridos lectores amigos aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos para el domingo, será el capítulo de Arquiem :3 un abrazo psicológico un beso psicológico y nos vemos para el siguiente domingo ya sin falta, ya que ya no tendré evaluaciones chao chao…**_

_**[Suena de fondo Fukkireta-Kasane Teto]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	14. Capitulo 14: Arquiem Brunestrud

_**Hola mis queridos amigos owo/**_

_**Espero que estén bien y que no los afecte como aquí en México el frio OxO hace un buen de frio así que para dirigirme a la escuela me voy bien abrigadita e igual para dormir w**_

_**Bien el capitulo del día de hoy es un poco de la historia de Arquiem, ya a la siguiente semana estaré empezando normal con la historia normal así que empecemos con la historia…!**_

_**Aclaración: Los personajes nuevos no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a mi onichan ^^**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama vuestro sensei troll :3, yo solo pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

_**Y gracias a la canción de My Dearest-EGOIST que me ayudo a escribir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Leyeron el mana owo8 me encanto y estoy jugando pokemon w que genial**_

* * *

Solo lo repetiré una sola vez... yo soy Arquiem Brunestrud, soy mejor conocida como la hija de Zeref. Tengo 23 años soy la mayor de Raia y Yodrerik.

Que porque soy conocida como la hija de Zeref!?, es fácil...

Anteriormente vivía en un infierno, no me gustaba la vida que tenia, o al menos eso es lo que puedo recordar.

Porque no quiero recordar!?, fácil... porque las cosas anteriores a mi vida no son de gran importancia, odio recordar a los que una vez posiblemente fueron mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos, para mi ellos no tenían algún significado...

Mi verdadera vida empieza con esa persona... Zeref-sama...

A él le debo mi vida, le debo mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro...

Gracias a él pude salir del infierno al cual estaba viviendo, gracias a él puedo conocer que el mundo es una mierda, es mandada por humanos inútiles que siempre arreglan las cosas de la manera fácil en lugar de quebrarse el maldito cerebro para tan si quiera saber...

Fui educada por Zeref-sama, todo lo que se actualmente es por él, el se encargaba de mi entrenamiento, y yo me encargaba de las necesidades. Aunque debía decir… cuales necesidades!?

Para mí siempre lo vi como un padre, no era nada sobreprotector con migo, pero eso no me importo, al fin tenia a alguien en mi vida.

«Arquiem lista para tu entrenamiento»

«Claro que si...»

«Ok hoy me enseñaras cual ha sido el avance de tu magia, vamos a pelear»

«Entendido no voy a decepcionarlo»

«Eso es lo que espero ver»

Decían que era una tortura... pues yo no le creo así, se los pecados que cometió, se el pasado que tuvo, se porque todo el mundo lo odia. Pero eso a mí me vale una mierda, es una completa mierda...

«Arquiem me voy por varios años... debo de encontrarme con un antiguo guerrero»

«Como ordene Zeref-sama»

«Pero antes te daré tu verdadera misión... la misión que no podrás sola... encontrare a otros dos chicos que deseen ayudarnos así que espera mis instrucciones y al momento atacaras... entendido!?»

«Claro que si Zeref-sama»

Se fue por muchos años dejándome sola, aunque, eso en nada me afecto... Se podría decir que yo cerré mi corazón, no tengo ningún sentimiento encontrado.

Esperar y seguir entrenando es lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que esperar las ordenes de Zeref. Esperar era lo que tenía que hacer...

«Bien creo que he entrenado lo suficiente»

«Veo que has madurado mucho Arquiem...»

«Zeref-sama no sabía que estabas aquí»

«Vengo a informarte de que ya sabrás al fin tu misión...»

«Entendido»

«Tendrás que capturar a la cría del dragón slayer de fuego y la ultima maga celestial, si te es posible debes de traerlo... he entrenado a otras dos personas... ellos ya saben de la misión y ya saben de ti... así que solo tienes que esperar a la orden»

«Entendido... creo que debo de marcharme ahora»

«Así es»

Al momento de marcharme el desapareció, me suponía que él tenía que hacer mejores cosas en lugar de ocuparse de chiquillos…

Una misión que sería demasiado fácil... me tarde en encontrarme con aquellos chicos porque digamos que los pueblos por los que pasaba eran demasiado confusos y para suerte mía me perdí...

A aquellos chicos los encontré merodeando por lugares, me suponía que eran ellos.

Al conocerlos mejor supe que algún día estuvieron en las mismas condiciones que yo. Decidí ayudarlos y apoyarlos... tenía que armar nuestro plan para poder atacar a aquella cría...

«Vamos a Fairy Tail ahi esta aquella chica»

«Vamos... esto será divertido»

Y hasta ahora lo ha sido... porque!?

Es satisfactorio ver, gritar y hacer sufrir a las personas, yo inicie la destrucción... claro que quería seguir...

«Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia... te destruiremos»

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y Aquí termina owo me pregunto que pasara despues… mientras decido y discuto con mí imaginación contestare los Reviews de los dos anteriores que subí seguidos:**_

_**Gabe Logan: gracias por los Reviews ni yo sé que es lo que va a pasar porque mi imaginación se fue una semana de vacaciones -.- y no fue bonito ya no le daré paga… espero que te guste**_

_**hitomi kinomoto: yo igual QwQ estoy de waaaaa ya quiero que regrese XD**_

_**Lala2209: jajajaja gracias owo/ me encanta que a las personas les guste mi manera de escribir… ^^ espero que te guste y seguiré con la intriga muajajajajajaja**_

_**Yune-Hinata: jajajajajaja nyo me dejes con la intriga QwQ XD pero bueno aquí está el capitulo quiero quemar algo en la hoguera pero no se que owo nyo se me ocurre**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: jejejejejeje si malditas presiones ya se eso lo echare en la hoguera *echa a la escuela a la hoguera* seeee le puse fin a la escuela X3 pero bueno… quien sabe sigue pensando en tus teorías n.n nos vemos para la siguiente nee~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien fue corto el capítulo de hoy pero se vale owo8 ok nos vemos para la siguiente semana ya empezare con mas misterios o yo que se lo que mi mente decida :3**_

_**Cuídense del estúpido y sensual frio, abríguense bien cuídense un abrazo psicológico yo me iré a terminar mi tarea y a terminar de leer mi *biblia pervertida de Grey* XD**_

_**Sayo [Suena GENERATIONS- TETSUYA KAKIHARA] este álbum lo saco el día de mi cumpleaños! Te amo Kakki! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


End file.
